Binario
by chipikroou
Summary: A Temari le gustan los hombres, Samui lo supo pronto... pero las piezas caían, irremediablemente, y de alguna manera encajaron perfectamente.
1. Capítulo 1

**Binario**

 **.**

Temari observó los zapatos deportivos que se probaba en esos momentos y sonrió, satisfecha, para después desatar los cordones y volver a calzarse sus zapatos. Unos botines grises la obligaron a levantar la mirada y se encontró con su apática vendedora, que le miraba fijamente, con esos ojos azules que parecían tan aburridos, que daba la impresión que la muchacha podría morir de ello.

—¿Cómo te quedaron?

Sonrió y le entregó el par de zapatos. —Me los llevo.

Samui asintió y tomó los zapatos de mala gana, sin quitar su mala cara y tomó una pequeña libreta en la que anotó un número, el cual le tendió a la muchacha.

—Te los entregan en mostrador con ese número.

—Gracias —dijo, ya un poco malhumorada por el mal trato.

La miró fijamente a los ojos, inflando la goma que mascaba; Temari observó la pompa morada esconder el rostro de la muchacha y desinflarse pronto. Los ojos azules volvieron a ser visibles y seguían tan aburridos y desinteresados como antes. Se echó el bolso al hombro y dejó que su semblante se contrajera un poco en un gesto de incomodidad y se despidió de la muchacha con un gesto de la mano, recibiendo a cambio un escueto "ajá".

Se giró, para alejarse, pero volvió a mirar a la rubia a la que había atendido. —Oye.

—¿Eh? —se detuvo y volteó.

Caminó hacia ella, sacó de su bolsillo un papel arrugado, en el cual anotó algo rápidamente y luego se lo tendió; Temari miró el trozo de papel unos momentos, antes de tomarlo.

—Ya sabrás que hacer con él… estoy libre luego de las nueve y descanso los jueves.

Miró el número telefónico, que estaba anotado con líneas fluidas y femeninas sobre un ticket de compra de goma de mascar y no pudo evitar sonrojarse de sobremanera; levantó la mirada y observó a la muchacha alejarse. Corrió hacia ella y la llamó al estar a unos pasos, los cabellos lisos se agitaron en el viento cuando ella se volteó para mirarla.

Temari rio, nerviosa y le devolvió el ticket.

—Yo no… no soy… no me… —tragó saliva y parpadeó un poco. —Me halaga, pero yo… a mí me gustan los hombres.

Miró el ticket, pero no lo tomó. —¿Estás segura?

Bajó la mirada unos momentos. —Creo que lo sabría, si lo fuera.

—Hm —mascó unos momentos —… es raro que me equivoque, juraría… Olvídalo —sonrió. —Ahora esto es incómodo.

Se rascó la nuca, riendo nerviosa. —Descuida.

Al levantar la mirada, Samui había desaparecido entre la gente. La buscó con la mirada y dejó caer la mano, sin soltar el ticket. Estuvo unos minutos pensando en lo que debía hacer, hasta que recordó que debía pagar y recoger los zapatos que debía comprar. Caminó al mostrador, sintiendo algo incómodo en el estómago y sin dejar de buscar a Samui entre la gente.

Pero no la volvió a ver.

* * *

 **Hola o/**

 **Antes confusión sexual.** Esto es algo que publiqué como pinwik y ahora lo traje acá... si ya habían leído este "one-shot" (lol), pues... lamento que vayan a tener que volver a leerse ciertas cosas. Solo denme tiempo.

 _Publicación original: Miércoles, 08 de marzo de 2017._

 _Re-publicado: Viernes, 02 de noviembre de 2018_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **.**

Luego de pasearse por el almacén, por lo que le pareció la centésima vez, se percató de que los últimos siete días habían pasado un tanto flojos. Solo se había dedicado a rectificar el inventario, atender los requerimientos administrativos y ver a la gente pasar. Infló una pompa con la goma que mascaba y caminó de vuelta a la tienda, tomándose su tiempo, viendo como la pompa se desinflaba lentamente y le permitía ver el resto del pasillo de nuevo. Habría sido una semana aburrida, en toda la extensión de la palabra, si no hubiese estado viviendo con la anticipación, que le provocaba un ligero cosquilleo en las manos cuando no las estaba ocupando.

Llegó al frente de la tienda y se acomodó detrás del mostrador. Dos sonidos cortos la obligaron a desviar la mirada y sacar su teléfono móvil de su bolsillo. El foquillo parpadeaba con una luz roja, indicándole que tenía un mensaje sin leer. Recargando el mentón en su palma, arrastró el teléfono por el mostrador y oprimió un botón; sus ojos observaron el remitente unos instantes y luego apagó la pantalla, e ignorando por completo el mensaje, arrojó el móvil dentro de un cajón, el cual cerró con decisión. Clavó la mirada, y su atención, en las gráficas que mostraba la pantalla del computador y se recargó despreocupada en la silla, al confirmar que sus números estaban en orden.

Era consciente de que, inadvertidamente, sus ojos habían buscado a la rubia de días atrás entre todas las personas que habían desfilado por el centro comercial aquella semana, sin encontrarla, obviamente. Y aunque no le molestaba, porque era una mujer madura y comprendía que no siempre las cosas salían como ella quería… había algo que no le dejaba del todo tranquila. Golpeó con su palma la superficie del mostrador y observó por el rabillo del ojo a su empleada, la cual caminó de inmediato al exterior de la tienda, en un intento infantil por alejarse de ella e invitar a pasar, con voz melosa, a las personas que andaban por el centro comercial.

Suspiró y ojeó la revista que le había entretenido aquella mañana y que ya no tenía nada que ofrecer, aferrándose a ella en un intento por no navegar en las redes sociales y buscar a aquella rubia en sus amigos en común, como si fuera alguna clase de colegiala incontrolable. Infló una pompa con la goma de mascar y la observó desinflarse lentamente, para volver a mascarla y repetir aquella pequeña rutina unas cuantas veces… aunque hacía poco menos de una hora que había perdido por completo el sabor.

Entrecerró los ojos.

¿Le habría parecido demasiado informal recibir un número de teléfono en el ticket de compra? Una semana era tiempo suficiente para esperar una llamada o que la persona en cuestión mostrara alguna clase de interés…

—Ni hablar… —murmuró, arrastrando la revista lejos de ella.

Había sido rechazada, de manera torpe… y aunque rara vez se equivocaba, y a pesar de que la muchacha había negado su gusto por una mujer, la manera disimulada en que le había buscado entre la gente antes de salir le había dado un atisbo de esperanza. Se había tardado un poco en comprender que, en lo más profundo de su ser, había tenido la certeza de que aquella mujer iba llamarle. Pero su teléfono no había recibido ninguna señal de interés… obviamente.

¿Quizá eso era el 'algo' que le había estado molestando todo ese tiempo?

—Ni hablar —repitió, sacando el teléfono del cajón.

Contestó en silencio el mensaje de Karui y pasó la tarde entera esperando que las ventas mejoraran… ya estaba harta de los días flojos.

* * *

No sé si traer el resto de los capítulos… decisiones, decisiones.

 _Republicado: Miércoles, 02 de enero de 2019_

 _Publicación original: Martes, 14 de noviembre de 2017_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **.**

Dejó caer la cesta con ropa sucia frente a la máquina que prefería y agradeció que el cuarto de lavado estuviese desierto. Comenzó a separar la ropa por colores y revisó a consciencia los bolsillos de cada una de sus prendas, antes de arrojarlas a la lavadora; sonrió triunfante al mover los dedos y sentir un papelillo en uno de los bolsillos. Lo dejó de lado e ignoró el tiempo que tardó en terminar de separar la ropa y luego de encender una de las dos máquinas que ocuparía, tomó de nuevo el papelillo y lo inspeccionó con las cejas juntas, sin poder recordar cuando había comprado goma de mascar por última vez; cerró de manera distraída la lavadora y el papel se escapó de sus manos, cayendo al suelo y mostrando lo que había escrito al reverso.

Lo observó unos segundos, confundida, pero pronto sus mejillas se colorearon al recordar el suceso bochornoso en la zapatería y levantó el papel tan rápido, que le sorprendió no haber perdido el equilibrio.

—¿Qué vas a lavar?

—¡Ay! ¡Esa maldita manía tuya de…! —se giró, sobresaltada por el usual sigilo de su hermano menor, y miró a Gaara, sin poder calmar su sonrojo. —Todo.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Nada.

—¿Qué tienes ahí?

Apretaba el ticket en su puño, mientras el sonrojo volvía a sus mejillas. —… un ticket.

Los ojos aguamarina la miraron de manera distinta. —Me refería a la lavadora.

Observó la máquina que señalaba el muchacho y maldijo por dentro, había caído en su juego de palabras. A pesar de que el gesto no le había cambiado un ápice a Gaara, Temari sabía que no podría fingir demencia e ignorarlo, él tenía una idea ahora y aunque no podía formar aún un concepto y no le confrontaría al respecto, ni la molestaría con ello, tendría de ahora en adelante el tiempo para hablarlo si ella se decidía a hacerlo. Apretó los labios y le tendió la mano, con la palma hacia arriba, esperando la prenda.

—Por favor —murmuró Gaara, entregándole la camisa.

Temari la arrojó dentro de una lavadora, demasiado consciente del ticket en su puño.

—Kankuro quiere cenar fuera, ¿se te antoja algo?

Negó un par de veces y le sonrió, en un intento por hacerlo olvidar. Gaara asintió y salió del cuarto de lavado. Temari pasó el tiempo ahí dentro, fingiendo que leía un libro, pero preguntándose qué era lo que Gaara había visto y buscando con desesperación una excusa para el comportamiento de su hermano.

Pero la duda volvía a treparle por el hombro.

Dobló y acomodó la ropa de manera distraída, mirando de reojo la bolita de papel que descansaba a lado del libro. Sin poder evitarlo, cerró los ojos, mientras aquel recuerdo hacía eco en su cabeza.

' _¿Estás segura?'_

Abrió los ojos y casi dobló la ropa de mala gana, mientras un gesto de fastidio comenzaba a adornarle el rostro.

' _Es raro que me equivoque…'_

Arrojó el resto de la ropa a la cesta, de pronto se sentía malhumorada y las ganas de llevarse las manos a la cara casi le escocían en las palmas.

' _¿Estás segura?'_

—¡Por supuesto que estoy segura! —gruñó, sin poder deshacerse del eco.

—¿Con quién hablas?

Se encogió un poco y miró hacia la puerta, derrotada, Kankuro dejaba salir una risilla mientras la miraba. Exhaló lentamente e intentó volver su gesto un poco más amigable, pero notó que detrás del moreno se encontraba Gaara, que le miraba detenidamente, con el cejo ligeramente fruncido. Rectificando.

—Con nadie que te importe, idiota —contestó al fin.

—Loca habla-sola.

Molesta, se quitó una sandalia y se la arrojó. Escuchó la risa de Kankuro alejarse y a Gaara pedirle que no le empujara. Arrojó su libro en la cesta y aferró en una de sus manos el ticket; caminó con un pie descalzo hasta alcanzar su sandalia y el camino de vuelta al apartamento no fue más tranquilo que el tiempo de espera en el cuarto de lavandería.

No se topó con ningún vecino, ni con sus hermanos.

Una vez en la seguridad de su habitación se sintió capaz de abrir la mano y observó el papel arrugado, a pesar del ligero sudor pegajoso de sus palmas, los trazos seguían siendo legibles. Un murmuro ininteligible escapó de sus labios y rompió el ticket, tantas veces como necesitó para que su tranquilidad volviera; arrojó los trozos en la basura y se sentó en la cama, abanicándose con la mano en un intento por deshacerse del fastidioso calor en sus mejillas.

Observó la caja en la que habían estado las zapatillas deportivas y apretó los ojos, negando de nuevo, avergonzada.

' _Es raro que me equivoque…'_

Se dejó caer en la cama y se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo. Tenía una compra que hacer y la había pospuesto, e incluso olvidado, en su desesperado intento por no llegar al centro comercial que le quedaba de paso… y evadir a la rubia que le había invitado a salir. Incluso recordaba haber pensado en ir a otro centro comercial.

Se comportaba como una mocosa asustadiza de secundaria.

—No seas ridícula, Temari…

* * *

Yes, yes... me decidí a publicarlo.

 _Publicación original: Martes, 05 de diciembre de 2017_

 _Re-publicado: Viernes, 01 de marzo de 2019_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **.**

Aburrido.

No sabía si era cuestión de temporadas, pero las ventas siguieron flojas. Y aunque no era una persona que buscaba emociones diferentes cada día y la rutina le acomodaba un poco más a su estilo de vida, estar sentada en un negocio, viendo las horas pasar, no entraba en lo que considerara su día perfecto. Casi prefería tener las filas de personas quejándose por lo lento que era el servicio en la tienda. Casi. Y el hecho de haberse leído -y comprado- ya todas las revistas del stand solo volvían aquel martirio en algo más denigrante.

No le molestaba leer revistas, aunque detestaba aquellas en las que siempre había algún cotilleo de famosos… el problema era que hasta se había leído esas ya. Ahora sabía más de lo que deseaba de personas a las que no creía ni quería conocer en su vida. Resopló resignada a tener que pasar la mayor parte del día detrás del mostrador, rogando por tener más de un par de ventas y dejó que su eterna acompañante se tomara un descanso más prolongado de lo estipulado en el contrato. Observó a la muchacha salir de la tienda y le sonrió un momento, en un gesto memorizado, que ni siquiera alcanzó sus ojos.

Una vez estuvo sola, se llevó las manos al rostro unos momentos y luego se recargó en la silla, ligeramente desgarbada, y observó el exterior. Pensando.

Mentiría si negara haber buscado a la rubia de semanas atrás en redes sociales… pero también mentiría si afirmara que su búsqueda había sido exhaustiva. Había esperado que Karui la conociera, pero ni siquiera parecía estar cerca de ese círculo social y a esas alturas probablemente no la reconocería al pasar por las minúsculas fotografías de perfil. Pasaría su perfil de largo y eso le indicó que quizá no debía esforzarse más.

Patético.

Recargó los antebrazos en el mostrador y gruñó al empujar con el codo la revista y mandarla al suelo. Rodó la mirada y la observó. No estaba malhumorada por haberla tirado, pero entre menos trabajo, menos ganas tenía de moverse. Mascó unos momentos e infló su goma de mascar, en silencio y en soledad, juntando las ganas necesarias para levantarse de la silla y recoger su entretenimiento.

Cuando la burbuja reventó, sintió que había sido tiempo suficiente y se deshizo de todo resquicio de pereza. Levantó la revista de mala gana y la arrojó sobre el mostrador, descargando de ese modo la frustración de estar en un mismo sitio sin moverse. Al incorporarse mantuvo la mirada al frente unos segundos, avergonzada al notar que había alguien parado del otro lado del mostrador.

—Buen día —dijo Temari, aun observando la revista que creyó tener que detener con sus manos.

Samui quería que se la tragara la tierra, ¿qué tan rápida era? No la había visto entrar.

—Bienvenida.

Temari se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos, sintiendo que las manos le temblaban, incapaz de pronunciar las palabras que tenía en mente, sin saber que aquello le causó un poco de ansiedad a Samui, al ser ella el primer cliente en días y haberle pillado comportándose como una idiota.

Rompió el contacto visual y se mantuvo en silencio. Había manejado despacio, había hecho paradas donde no debía, todo para ganar un poco de tiempo y mentalizarse, todo para poder enfrentar a la atrevida rubia que le había invitado a salir. Y al parecer no había sido suficiente para calmar la vergüenza que le producía volver a ese sitio. Ahora los ojos azules la miraban fijamente y el rostro sonreía de manera impersonal, como cualquier dependiente lo haría al recibir a un cliente.

—¿Puedo servirle en algo?

Carraspeó y rio, avergonzada de sí misma. No había reconocimiento en sus facciones. Poco menos de un mes había pasado y la muchacha no la reconocía. Tanto nerviosismo por nada.

—Sí —murmuró, volviendo la atención a su bolso.

Samui asintió y rodeó el recibidor, acomodándose frente a la rubia, a la cual observó en silencio, con curiosidad.

—¿Me preguntaba si tendrían aun este modelo? —le tendió un recorte de unos zapatos deportivos.

Lo tomó con cuidado y rememoró mientras observaba la imagen. En cualquier otra ocasión habría intentado buscar en el inventario. Asintió y escondió el recorte en su puño, le sonrió de nuevo.

—¿En qué número?

—Siete y medio —respondió. —¿Podría traerme el par? Voy a llevármelo.

Asintió una sola vez. —Claro, no tardo.

Y se perdió tras una puerta. Temari se quedó ligeramente paralizada unos momentos, no sentía que el mundo se le venía abajo, pero se sentía demasiado infantil. Negó y se llevó una mano a la frente, con un dejo de sonrisa en el rostro. Se sentía terriblemente estúpida. Su comportamiento las últimas semanas había demostrado demasiado egocentrismo, ¿narcisismo quizá?

Le había dado demasiada importancia a algo que no la tenía.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco, adquiriendo un tinte de alivio.

—Aquí está.

Salió de su ensimismamiento, agitando ligeramente la cabeza en un asentimiento, y deslizó silenciosa el dinero por la superficie. Samui cobró en completo silencio, luego de mostrarle que los zapatos eran de la misma talla y que todo estaba en orden con ellos. Cortó el recibo rápidamente y rodeó con un trazo unas palabras en el papelillo.

—Tienes treinta días para hacer cualquier cambio o devolución.

—Claro —sonrió y tomó la bolsa de las manos de la mujer. —Gracias.

—A usted, vuelva pronto.

Samui fingió ignorarla luego de despacharla, pero la siguió con la mirada e infló la goma de mascar para ocultar una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

 _Publicación original: Jueves, 1° de febrero de 2018_

 _Re-publicado: Viernes, 05 de abril de 2019_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **.**

Inconcebible.

La tranquilidad ansiada durante las últimas semanas desaparecía de su cuerpo con el respiro más reciente y la indignación creciente ganaba fuerza con cada latido que le retumbaba en las sienes. Nunca, en sus veinticinco años de vida, se había sentido tan ofendida e ignorada y aunque no era conocida por su buen genio, pocas personas lograban enfurecerla de ese modo en que aquella mujer lo había logrado… y con creces. Sus labios se apretaban ante la idea de que jugaban con sus sentimientos desconsideradamente.

Eso era, simplemente, inaceptable.

Se pasó las manos por la cabeza, en un intento por tranquilizar aquella furia que amenazaba con causarle una migraña. Exhaló lentamente y una de sus cejas tembló, al tiempo que sus manos se posaban suavemente a los lados de la caja donde venían empacados los zapatos que Gaara le había pedido unas semanas antes… luego de aquella terrible visita a la zapatería. El muchacho le había regresado el paquete hacía unos minutos, molesto y asegurando que algo andaba mal con ellos y demandando que los cambiara inmediatamente. Lo que al principio le había parecido un simple capricho de su hermano menor, se convirtió en la broma más grotesca, cuando revisó el calzado minuciosamente, buscando aquello que no satisfizo las expectativas de su hermanito.

Y lo que notó no era un defecto de fábrica o alguna rotura por mal manejo, era ridículo.

Pero eso no era lo que la tenía tan alterada.

Cualquier persona que viera aquello por encima no le encontraría nada escandaloso, a las zapatillas solo les faltaban las agujetas y no era alarmante, porque luego de quitar el papel con el que rellenaban el calzado para que no perdiera su forma, las había encontrado envueltas y guardadas dentro. Y rogaba porque aquella hubiese sido la impresión que se había llevado el pelirrojo y en su fastidio no hubiese revisado el interior del calzado.

Porque eso no era lo único que venía dentro, también se encontró con una muestra de lo que es la falta de profesionalismo.

Y una falta de respeto.

Sus manos temblaron unos momentos, sus ojos se mantenían clavados en lo que se asomaba de uno de los zapatos, un descarado trozo de papel en el cual se podían leer unos números, en una caligrafía que reconoció como aquella que le atormentó los últimos días, incluso después de haber destrozado aquel ticket, semana y media atrás.

—Genial…

Soltó la caja, sintiendo que su mano dolía y se frotó la frente.

—Genial —masculló, amargamente.

Tomó el papelillo y lo observó. Su enojo creció aún más al ver que ahora había una carilla guiñando al final del número. Quiso destrozarlo como hizo con el anterior, pero temía que sus hermanos fueran a escucharla despotricar y volvieran a asaltarla con preguntas. Dejó de lado el papelillo y guardó los zapatos en la caja. Salió de su habitación, cerrando la puerta con un poco de fuerza y llamando al menor. Cruzó el pasillo rápidamente, encontrándose con Gaara en el baño, cepillándose los dientes, la miraba con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal.

—Ten —le tendió la caja, sin deshacerse aún de su molestia, aunque recordando que debía sentirse aliviada.

—No los quiero, vienen mal —murmuró, con la boca llena de espuma.

—Están bien, las agujetas vienen dentro —le espetó, quizá con un poco más de agresividad de la que deseaba.

Gaara miró la caja en silencio, sin intención de tomarlos.

—Tómalos.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, ya los revisé —contestó, agitando la caja. —¿O quieres que se las ponga?

—No, no… yo puedo hacerlo —murmuró, notando el sarcasmo y, perdiendo la mala actitud, tomó la caja. —Lo siento.

Respiró profundo y exhaló, intentando recuperar su temple. Al abrir los ojos, Gaara la ignoraba y volvía a cepillarse los dientes, manteniendo la caja en su mano libre.

—Solo… revísalos mejor la próxima vez.

—Lo haré.

Volvió a su habitación, luego de sonreírle y revolverle los cabellos de manera cariñosa, y recibir una suave sonrisa. Se sentía un poco más tranquila, pero seguía molesta por el atrevimiento de aquella mujer. Cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella, miró el papelillo que descansaba en su cama y apretó los labios.

Por un momento había sentido alivio, al creer que aquella mujer no la recordaba y al pensar que la ansiedad de días antes, había sido producto de su imaginación y de darse demasiada importancia a sí misma. Creyó que podría seguir con su vida, que no tendría vergüenza de caminar en ese centro comercial por el temor de encontrársela, ni habría necesidad de pasar por situaciones embarazosas para comprar zapatos. Pero su tranquilidad y seguridad habían sido aparentes, si acaso por un espacio de unas cuantas horas. La burbuja reventó demasiado pronto, aunque agradecía la manera en que había sucedido, dadas las circunstancias y los posibles eventos.

Suspiró y tomó el papelillo.

No la llamaría, ni en sus sueños, ni en los propios más locos.

Se tumbó en la cama y miró fijamente el techo. La única manera que había, de terminar con todo eso, sería confrontarla al respecto y dejarle en claro que sus sentimientos jamás le corresponderían… o podría simplemente ignorarlo, deshacerse de ese papel, como había hecho con el anterior, y no volver a pasarse por la tienda en un buen tiempo. Pero era una mujer adulta, o al menos lo intentaba, y sabía que no era lo más económico desviarse a centros comerciales lejanos en intentos infantiles por alejarse de alguien, cuando la situación podía ser zanjada por medio de las palabras.

Arrojó el papel dentro de su bolso, cerró los ojos y asintió. Rechazaría a esa mujer, de manera directa, por lo sano.

* * *

Se me está yendo la onda bien caprón con las actualizaciones :c , procuraré no olvidarme de este rincón de mi creatividad en la próxima fecha.

 _Sábado, 20 de abril de 2018_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **.**

Aunque no era una de esas personas a las que llaman 'tempraneros', tampoco solía dormir hasta el mediodía, pero siempre agradecía poder quedarse en la cama poco más tarde de las ocho de la mañana. Y aunque no solía despertar por si misma antes de que el sol saliera, aquella mañana se sorprendió fingiendo que dormía a las cuatro de la mañana; lo que creyó un extraño insomnio que pasaría en media hora, se convirtió en una madrugada sin descanso que se extendió hasta que ya era de mañana.

La voz de aquella rubia se mantenía como un eco distante en un rincón de su memoria, mientras intentaba contar corderos, aclarar su mente o hipnotizarse a sí misma hacia el sueño. Las palabras no le llegaban completas la mayor parte de las veces, gracias a sus numerosos intentos por mantener el recuerdo bien alejado del presente, pero lo poco que alcanzaba a escuchar casi le provocaba cubrirse el rostro con la almohada para poder gruñir sin despertar a alguien.

Se levantó, más por el fastidio, que por necesitarlo, a las seis de la mañana y, naturalmente, estaba de mal humor.

Sería una exageración decir que tenía el peor humor en las mañanas, además de un gesto soñoliento y ceñudo, el silencio y un esporádico gruñido no eran extraños en ella, y no se convertía en una neurótica si alguien le dirigía la palabra. Pero no era tonta, y aunque intentara evadir ciertos detalles, esa mañana incluso Gaara se había quejado de su actitud, a pesar de lo reservado y respetuoso que solía ser; Kankuro era una historia completamente diferente y alguien a quien no quería ver en lo que restaba del mes. Farfullando le había dado un palmetazo en la espalda antes de salir, en un intento por deshacerse de algún modo de sus frustraciones y el mal genio.

El tráfico de aquella mañana no le ayudó en absoluto a calmar su mal humor, aunque una extraña sensación de ansiedad y nervios comenzaban a tomar el poder de su cuerpo. Apretó las manos sobre el volante y miró la hora. Ahora que se encontraba sola, entre los autos que se movían a una velocidad que dejaba mucho que desear, comenzaba a ver las cosas con la cabeza un poco más fría… y a creer que había reaccionado de manera exagerada a los coqueteos de la dependienta de su zapatería preferida.

¿Y si mejor se olvidaba de todo eso y no volvía?

—¡¿Qué está pasando?! —dijo, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

~oOo~

No se consideraba una persona adicta al café y en realidad lo prefería descafeinado, pero de vez en vez una taza de esa bebida amarga no le venía mal a nadie, ni siquiera a ella, y considerando sus costumbres y preferencias, muchas veces era más bien una parte de su almuerzo y no un antojo inesperado, aunque si una adición espontánea… si podía llamársele de esa forma. Así que esa mañana, si había hecho una parada en la cafetería que quedaba a unos cuantos metros de la zapatería, había sido por el simple hecho de darse un gusto y por su desesperada necesidad de cambiar ligeramente su día a día.

Estaba harta de la rutina floja de esas semanas.

—¿Planeas bebértelo ya?

Miró a la dueña de la cafetería y se encogió de hombros. Los ojos claros le miraron un momento, antes de posarse sobre la caja registradora.

—Quizá quieras esperar un poco más…

—Muy bien —concedió, pagando la cantidad justa y observando el pasillo.

Para variar, ya mascaba goma de mascar esa mañana.

Miró sin interés alguno, sabiéndose de memoria los pasillos, los banquillos y botes de basura, y los aparadores y las vitrinas. Estaba enferma de los colores neutrales de las paredes, con sus deliberados salpicones de color detrás de vidrios o sobre las puertas; no se quejaba de las personas, pero aquel sitio comenzaba a convertirse en algo similar a una cárcel de cristal. Casi suspirando se sentó en una de las pequeñas mesillas que estaban más cerca de los pasillos y miró al frente, sin expectativa alguna.

Una creciente necesidad la molestaba un poco más cada mañana. Ansiaba tener algo de emoción en sus días.

Infló una pompa, escondiendo aquel escenario detrás de la goma, mientras tamborileaba los dedos sobre la reluciente superficie que la empleada se había encargado de lustrar más temprano.

Aunque 'la desconocida' no ocupaba sus pensamientos las veinticuatro horas del día, se colaba de vez en cuando en su mente. La recordaba, ligeramente tímida y avergonzada, mientras esperaba que le cobrara y, aunque no solía preferirlas introvertidas, el semblante que había visto aquella tarde le mantuvo soñando despierta unos minutos. Esperaba una llamada o cualquier tipo de contacto, no lo negaba, el hecho de que revisara su teléfono cada veinte minutos lo reiteraba; al mismo tiempo no tenía demasiadas esperanzas.

Y la curiosidad le picaba demasiado las costillas.

Cuando la pompa perdía cuerpo, sus ojos se preparaban para ver la misma escena de siempre, eternamente grabada en su memoria, pero le sorprendió encontrarse con la figura de la rubia que había acaparado sus pensamientos en momentos de ocio. Salía de su tienda y parecía molesta. Un poco preocupada de que su trabajadora no hubiese hecho un buen trabajo, miró hacia la cocina, en un intento por encontrarse con la dueña del lugar.

—¿Hinata-san?

Los sonidos del otro lado de la puerta le indicaron que quizá no había sido escuchada. Se levantó lentamente de la silla y miró de nuevo hacia el pasillo, la rubia había tranquilizado su andar y parecía respirar profundo. En una posición incómoda, la miró acercarse a la cafetería a un ritmo menos amenazante. Volvió a sentarse y observó a la muchacha pasar de largo, hasta quedar frente a la caja registradora. Al parecer leía el menú. Miró su teléfono móvil y luego miró al frente, ligeramente decepcionada, no tenía un mensaje o una llamada perdida de un número desconocido. Miró por el rabillo del ojo la espalda de la rubia que ya era atendida por Matsuri y luego volvió la mirada hacia la mesa.

Quería hablarle.

Temari resopló luego de pedir un refrigerio y un té, y caminó hacia una de las mesas. Al sentarse sintió que su cuerpo parecía desplomarse en la silla y le sorprendió lo tensa que había estado esas últimas horas. Miró su teléfono, en un intento por matar el tiempo, y luego paseó la mirada por el lugar, curiosa, consciente de que había alguien más desayunando ahí. No reparó en la mujer que se sentaba a un par de mesas de ella y volvió la atención a su teléfono, completamente ajena a sus alrededores.

Samui miraba hacia el exterior y recargaba la mejilla en una mano.

—¡Temari-san!

Las dos rubias levantaron la mirada. Hinata salía de la cocina y sonreía a Temari, que se levantó de la mesa, sorprendida, para saludarla.

Se envolvieron en una conversación, que Samui ignoró por completo. Inflaba una pequeña pompa, al tiempo que sus ojos se clavaban en un punto fijo e indefinido, en su cabeza solo rondaba el nombre que había buscado días atrás y que acaba de escuchar por simple y llana casualidad. Las miró de soslayo unos momentos, captando el momento justo en que se despedían y desvió la mirada de inmediato, para fingirse ajena a todo ello.

Hinata se despidió de ella con un gesto de la mano al salir y no tuvo que mirar hacia la otra mesa para saber que Temari la miraba fijamente. Bajó la mirada a sus manos y mascó lentamente la goma de mascar. Esperaba que Temari se acercara a ella, pero en medio de sus pensamientos, se decidió por mirarla y no le sorprendió encontrarse con sus ojos. Sostuvo la mirada sin problemas y casi sonrió.

Temari casi sintió que era empujada y tuvo que emplear toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dar un paso hacia atrás y no bajar la mirada cuando se encontró con el rostro serio y los ojos azules de la mujer que había ido a buscar. El corazón le dio un extraño vuelco y el nerviosismo le produjo un desagradable cosquilleo en la boca del estómago.

—Hola…

Temari apretó los dientes al escuchar la voz monótona y ver el gesto indiferente, que solo lograba causarle más sensaciones de enojo y confusión de las que había sentido desde la noche anterior.

* * *

Yo sé que escribir acá a veces es como hablarle a la nada, pero: Tengo una playlist que me sirve de musa para esta historia y hoy descubrí una nueva canción y la agregué, pero la he estado escuchando en repeat todo el sacrosanto día y las ideas no se traducen DX.

 _Publicación original: Jueves, 1° de marzo de 2018_

 _Re-publicado: Viernes, 03 de mayo de 2019_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **.**

Quería empujarla, aunque no lo haría, ni comprendía del todo sus motivos; verla sentada a menos de dos metros, lejos de suponer un alivio, se convirtió en una molestia que le revolvía el estómago. Abrumada, fue incapaz de hablar o actuar por un pequeñísimo instante que le pareció una eternidad, en el que los ojos azules le miraban fijamente, sin mostrar emoción.

Casi era como si se tratara de una mujer completamente diferente.

Caminó, con pasos extrañamente cortos y torpes, entre las mesas, hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca de la rubia como para poder mantener una conversación ligeramente privada en aquella desolada cafetería. Sus ojos se alejaron de los azules y observaron el pasillo del centro comercial, que comenzaba a mostrar un poco más de actividad. Detrás de ellas, Matsuri se mantenía ocupada en la cocina.

—Hm… —murmuró Samui, frotándose el hombro y bajando la mirada.

Aquello hizo reaccionar a Temari, que extendió el puño hacia ella, obligándola a contraerse instintivamente y recargarse en la silla, alejándose. Observó el puño en silencio y confundida, al darse cuenta que no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para hacerle daño alguno. Quería preguntar qué significaba aquello, al no entender exactamente qué era lo que la muchacha esperaba de ella. ¿Quería chocar puños? ¿Quería golpearle? ¿Quería mostrarle algo? Observó con mayor atención, sin encontrar una respuesta a las preguntas que no terminaban de formularse por la falta de información.

—¡Solo tómalo! —exclamó Temari, hastiada de ver como observaban su puño con indiferencia.

Levantó una mano y de inmediato cayó en su palma una bolita de papel. Temari pareció bufar y luego de mirarla a la cara con un gesto extraño, se dio media vuelta y se alejó hacia la barra. Alternó la mirada un par de veces, entre la mujer que ahora esperaba dándole la espalda y el papel arrugado en su mano, y sin más lo extendió. Reconoció al instante su fechoría de días antes y levantó de nuevo la mirada, clavándola en la espalda de la rubia, sin hablar. Por alguna razón había querido reír al recordar la furia que se colaba en el gesto de la muchacha, pero se contuvo. Cerró la palma, apretando el papel en su puño.

—¿Qué significa esto?

Su voz fue clara y, al ser tan temprano por la mañana, casi hacía eco en los pasillos del centro comercial, donde solo se veían los trabajadores que aún no terminaban de acomodar sus aparadores y algunos pajarillos tempraneros que caminaban apresurados haciendo compras de último minuto. Estaba segura que Temari la había escuchado y lo confirmó al ver los hombros tensarse, notando un titubeo en esa acción que la instó a relajarse en la silla y sonreír ligeramente. Esperaría a que _Temari_ volviera sobre sus pasos y le diera una explicación.

Porque era obvio que había una… o quizá era un desesperado intento por extender aquella interacción, pero no lo reconocería de momento.

—Es lo mismo que quiero preguntarte, —le sorprendió encontrarla menos indiferente al girarse. —¿Qué significa eso?

—Es mi número de teléfono… —respondió sin más, encogiéndose de hombros. —¿Qué significa?

—¿No es obvio?

—Me parece que no —contestó, orillándola de nuevo. —Para mí, solo es mi número de teléfono.

Temari maldijo en su fuero interno. La determinación con la que se había levantado de la cama aquella mañana se esfumó al ver la manera tan indiferente en que la muchacha había reaccionado. Casi parecía que no se había esforzado aquella tarde y que no lo hacía en ese momento… parecía aburrida, incluso. Había esperado alguna clase de coqueteo o un comentario referente al papelillo escondido en la caja de zapatos, pero solo había recibido una mirada inquisitiva y luego una acción pasiva y sincera. No sabía cómo tratar a una persona que no demostraba el más mínimo interés cuando estaba enfrentándola, porque solo lograba enfurecerla y confundirla.

Acortar la distancia fue una acción que le tomó unos segundos reflexionar, pero cuando lo hizo, tenía la cara tan roja por la vergüenza, que escucharse susurrar solo le hizo sonrojarse más.

—Que te rechazo.

—Hm.

Descolocada, creyó que aquello había sido una aceptación y se dispuso a volver a la barra, pero la voz de la rubia la detuvo.

—Te tomaste la molestia de venir a devolverme el papel —resaltó, esperando que se girara, sin conseguirlo —. Pudiste tirarlo y ya.

Se giró entonces, un poco menos nerviosa y quizá aún más molesta, pero pudo contener las emociones y hablar tranquila y claramente.

—Eso hice con el primero, pero eso no te detuvo.

Enarcó ligeramente las cejas y alejó la mirada, clavándola unos segundos en el nombre de una de las tiendas. No había sopesado por completo las posibilidades. Volvió la mirada a Temari, sin sonreír. Los ojos verdes seguían mirándola. Arrugó el papel de nuevo, convirtiéndolo en una bolita, que arrojó sin miramientos al bote de basura cercano.

—Creí que esta era tu forma de coquetear, el otro día parecía que querías hablarme… —sus palabras murieron entonces y miró fijamente a Temari.

—¿Qué? —la pregunta escapó de su garganta sin que pudiera detenerla. —¡No!

Parpadeó.

¿Se había confundido? Recordaba la actitud de Temari y le rememoraba a todas esas veces cuando, más joven, había intentado tener algún acercamiento y se había acobardado al último momento. ¿Se había confundido a propósito? Esos cortos segundos de silencio le bastaron para pensar todo lo que no había pensado en esas últimas semanas de ventas cortas, por su mente pasaron miles de imágenes, de experiencias pasadas, en un intento por encontrar aquello que le faltaba a todo eso. No era la persona más inteligente del planeta, pero tampoco era idiota y confiaba ciegamente en el criterio que había forjado los últimos años, ¿qué iba mal entonces? En un intento por llevar más lejos aquel jugueteo, ¿se había mentido a si misma?

La manera, genuinamente indignada, en que le miraban no le ayudaba demasiado a aclarar sus dudas.

—Lo siento —dijo al fin, verdaderamente avergonzada, aunque en su voz no se notara.

La disculpa hizo eco, junto a sus pensamientos y la primer conversación que habían tenido, la primera vez que Samui le había 'invitado a salir'. No pudo asentir, ni contestar, simplemente desvió la mirada hacia un costado, en su necesidad por interrumpir el contacto visual. Asintió una sola vez, con la poca dignidad que podía reunir, y luego de dedicarle un último vistazo, se giró de nuevo y volvió a esperar su desayuno.

Samui se frotó un hombro, notando un ligero dolor al encogerlo; miró al techo de la cafetería y respiró profundo.

—Al menos déjame invitarte un café para compensar el mal rato.

Los hombros de Temari se tensaron, casi de manera imperceptible, y se giró, rápidamente. Aquello dio un extraño chispazo en la mente de Samui, no se le detuvo el corazón y tampoco se le hizo nudos el estómago, no reconocía al amor de su vida como sucedía en las películas. Su cuerpo permaneció tranquilo, pero su mente podía ver algo ahora y no se aferraba a aquella suposición con su vida, se paraba firmemente sobre ella.

Entendimiento.

Las cosas habían caído sin remedio, pero al llegar al suelo se acomodaban perfectamente.

—No —contestó Temari tajante.

Observó el rostro que ahora le miraba y enarcó una ceja. —¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?

* * *

Je... operaron a mi hermano y perdí la noción del tiempo por completo.

 _Publicación original: Viernes, 16 de marzo de 2018_

 _Re-publicado: Miércoles, 22 de mayo de 2019_


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **.**

Samui ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, sin llegar a ser completamente consciente del efecto que aquellas palabras tendrían en Temari, a quien la pregunta había tomado con la guardia baja.

Se quedó sin palabras y las buscó con desesperación, mientras se contenía de separar los labios y parecer una idiota. Casi rio por lo absurdo que aquello le resultaba, mientras negaba suavemente y se frotaba la frente. Nunca creyó que una mujer pudiera parecerle más intimidante que un hombre al invitarla a salir.

… _miedo._

—A nada —aseguró. Con dificultades, que disimuló a la perfección, recuperó su postura y se acomodó el bolso sobre el hombro.

Asintió y bajó la mirada a la mesa unos momentos. —Al menos dime tu nombre… me gusta saber el nombre de quienes me rechazan —murmuró, fingiendo ignorancia.

El silencio las envolvió poco más de un segundo, luego de eso, los ojos azules volvieron a enfrentar a la persona que tenían al frente. Temari había dejado caer los hombros, no como señal de derrota, pero de confusión.

—¿Qué quieres lograr? —preguntó al fin, con la garganta ligeramente seca.

Se encogió de hombros. —Hablar contigo, supongo.

—No estoy interesada.

—Que fría… —se frotó el cuello de nuevo y miró hacia un lado.

Aquella frase tan trivial le provocó un rechazo que nunca antes había experimentado… no recordaba haberse sentido así de estúpida en su vida. Había hablado frente a grupos de personas, dirigía un equipo de trabajo, exponía en juntas y convenciones… y durante el trayecto al centro comercial había pensado en un dialogo fluido que le dejara claro a la muchacha que no tenía intenciones de conocerla, pero todo se había ido al traste al verla. Miró el suelo unos momentos, sin dejar de apretar una de sus manos sobre su bolso, se sentía tan novata como en la secundaria.

—Me llamo Samui —insistió, con tono aburrido y levantando un poco la voz, pero sin mirarla.

—No me importa —respondió, levantando una mano en un intento por cortar con aquella conversación y se giró.

Miró hacia la puerta por la que desaparecían los trabajadores en esa cafetería, desesperada, Matsuri no parecía tener intenciones de salir pronto de la cocina. Dentro de todo el enojo que sentía, algo de curiosidad surgió y las ganas de mirar atrás comenzaron a rondarle la cabeza, pero no se permitió tal estupidez. Sonrió ligeramente, ante la ironía de la situación y lo divertido que probablemente le parecería en unos años, cuando aquello solo fuera el distante recuerdo de un mal rato.

Samui contuvo un suspiro y recargó el mentón en su puño, clavando la mirada al frente. Hacía tiempo que no se esforzaba por extender tanto una interacción y, aunque no le molestaba, le preocupaba en momentos. Miró por el rabillo del ojo la silueta de Temari y apretó un poco los labios, resignándose a dejar ir aquella insistente fijación con la persona más clara que había conocido en un tiempo.

Matsuri salió entonces de la cocina y deslizó sobre la barra el desayuno de Temari, que no tardó en tomarlo. Intento salir -huyendo- de la cafetería pero Matsuri la entretuvo unos segundos con una animada conversación.

—¡Envíale mis saludos a Gaara-sensei!

—Claro, de tu parte.

Se giró, un poco más tranquila, y la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro casi pareció estrellarse al ver que Samui volvía a mirarla desde su silla. Clavó la mirada al frente y, luego de acomodarse la blusa, caminó con paso decidido al exterior de esa cafetería y del infernal centro comercial.

Las palabras de Samui resonaban en su cabeza y, convenciéndose de que sentía pena por ella, casi se detuvo a la altura de la mesa. Y sin mirar, ni detenerse al pasar frente a la única mesa ocupada, dijo sin más:

—Temari.

La mano que masajeaba el hombro cayó suavemente sobre la mesa, le costó unos segundos comprender lo que había sucedido; el entendimiento que la había golpeado antes se convertiría lentamente en un triunfo. Sonriendo, suavemente, mantuvo la mirada en la figura que se alejaba, mientras sus manos jugaban con el vaso de café que había esperado por horas. Mentiría si dijera que no la buscaría en redes sociales en cuanto tuviera su teléfono en las manos, pero tampoco lo haría si aseguraba que no incomodaría a _Temari_ con solicitudes.

Al menos, no pronto.

Miró el vaso de café y se obligó a borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Estaba de buen humor.

Estaría de buen humor por mucho tiempo.

Temari cerró los ojos y exhaló al saberse segura, fuera del centro comercial y dentro de su auto. Miró el desayuno que descansaba en su regazo y al cual aún se aferraba una mano que temblaba ligeramente. Su cuerpo volvía a relajarse, demostrándole una vez más lo tenso que había estado, y mientras sus ojos se dirigían lentamente hacia el cielo del vehículo, en su mente se repetían una y otra vez las imágenes de momentos antes.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y negó una sola vez.

Todo el día le acompañaron los recuerdos de esa mañana, y los días anteriores, y no había podido concentrarse del todo durante el trabajo. Contrario a lo que había imaginado, al llegar a casa no había intentado arrancarse el cabello, ni amenazado con provocarse una apoplejía. Simplemente se había dejado caer en un sillón, frente a un televisor apagado, y se dedicó a mirar el techo en silencio el tiempo que le duró la soledad en aquella habitación.

—¿Estás bien?

Enderezó el cuello y miró a Gaara, fijamente. Asintió una sola vez.

—Tuviste un mal día.

—No tuve…

Se calló, Gaara se había alejado, sin pronunciar palabra. Se frotó el rostro y escuchó el sonido lejano de las cacerolas que eran movidas en la cocina. Con un sentimiento de culpa pesándole en los hombros, se palmeó el rostro unos segundos y se levantó, con la intención convencer a Gaara de salir a cenar, pero al llegar a la cocina lo sorprendió mirando su celular y esperando que el agua hirviera.

—Prepararé té —explicó, volviendo la mirada a su móvil, inmediatamente después.

Sonrió, cansada, y se sentó en una de las sillas del diminuto comedor que mantenían ahí en la cocina.

—… gracias.

* * *

Casi subo el capítulo nueve en lugar de este xD Me falló el internet en casa un buen rato... y cada que iba a lugares donde podía conectarme al wifi se me olvidaba la computadora *tiembla de ira ante tanta estúpidez*

 _Publicación original: Domingo, 01 de abril de 2018_

 _Re-publicado: Viernes, 21 de junio de 2019_


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **.**

Los días pasaron… con su habitual procesión cronológica y monótona. Pronto las trivialidades y responsabilidades del día a día enterraron aquel encuentro fortuito en la memoria de Temari, aunque sin lograrlo del todo, ya que en momentos una incomodidad aparentemente indescriptible e irracional la aquejaba.

Samui, por el contrario, deliberadamente había hecho a un lado aquellas memorias.

Pero el mundo era un lugar pequeño… y aquella ciudad de pronto parecía diminuta, pronto Temari comenzó a sentir que asfixiaba.

Lo que comenzó con un comentario inocente en una simple fotografía, en la que el más joven de sus hermanos había sido etiquetado, que recibió una respuesta inesperada, de algún modo se convirtió en una solicitud de amistad que se mantenía ignorada en su bandeja. Pronto comprendió lo que aquel fastidio significaba realmente y notó que, por alguna razón, su cabeza aún le daba vueltas al asunto de Samui.

Maldijo a Naruto mil veces… y al rapero mediocre otras mil más… y a Samui toda una eternidad. Era consciente de lo ridículo que era todo eso, pero no podía evitar reaccionar como una chiquilla de secundaria; su malhumor había hecho mella en sus días luego de aquello, pero más allá de rechazar la solicitud de amistad y bloquear a aquella mujer, no veía de qué otra manera menos infantil ponerle un alto a una situación que solo sucedía en su cabeza.

En medio del ajetreo, luego de salir de una larga junta que no había llevado a nada, mientras manejaba hacia otro edificio, donde se encerraría por horas a discutir con la esperanza de esta vez sí llegar a algo… se permitió tener un pensamiento.

¿Qué pensaba Samui de todo eso?

Se frotó el rostro, por milésima vez en el día, pero por primera vez a causa de aquella rubia que le provocaba pequeños ataques de pánico con sus apariciones casuales en redes sociales.

—¿¡No tienen prisa o qué?! —exclamó, golpeando la bocina varias veces, con demasiada fuerza, descargando toda la frustración que pensar en esos absurdos le provocaba.

~oOo~

Los ojos azules miraban fijamente la pantalla, el pequeño circulillo de color azul no estaba adornado por el puntillo rojo que la alertaba, aun así decidió abrir la aplicación y asegurarse de no tener uno de esos días en que la tecnología se ensañaba en dejarla incomunicada. Aburrida, infló una pompa con su goma de mascar y esperó a que el aire saliera, pronto pudo volver a ver la pantalla de su móvil… no le sorprendía no haber obtenido una respuesta favorable, pero no sabía cómo interpretar el que tampoco le hubiesen estampado una negativa al instante.

Bajó el móvil y recargó el mentó sobre su palma. Unos murmullos la obligaron a desviar la mirada y clavarla en el par de idiotas que se calló en cuanto notaron que eran el centro de atención; juntando ligeramente las cejas, tomó la pajilla de su bebida con los dedos.

—¿Qué?

—¡Nada! —exclamó Omoi, demasiado pronto.

Enarcó un poco más la mirada, al ver como se encogían Karui y Omoi decidió que no insistiría. Exhaló y los ignoró, sus ojos se clavaron en su móvil apenas unos segundos, luego lo arrastró sobre la mesa y lo arrojó dentro de su bolso.

—¿Estás esperando una llamada importante? —preguntó Karui, tanteando el terreno.

Negó una sola vez y bebió de su limonada. Se había convertido en algo así como una rutina revisar sus notificaciones cada hora, y tenía que deshacerse de esa mala costumbre pronto.

—Quizá debas ir al doctor…

—¡No seas idiota! —estalló Karui, golpeándole el hombro. —¡No está enferma!

—Pero lleva días actuando extraño —se defendió. —¿Samui, estás deprimida?

—No —contestó.

—Solo ha estado distraída —le defendió Karui, ahogando la respuesta con su estallido. —¿Es un delito ahora o qué?

—¿Has escuchado alguna vez los síntomas de la depresión y ansiedad, Karui?

—¡Ahhh, no puedo creerlo!

La nueva discusión ahogó por completo la preocupación de verse envuelta en un sinfín de preguntas que según Karui no llevaban a nada, pero normalmente acertaban las conclusiones. Sonrió un poco, genuinamente divertida por aquella ridícula disputa.

De manera disimulada miró su móvil… su ceja se alzó ligeramente al ver el icono que anunciaba una solicitud aceptada. Levantó la mirada y observó a los otros dos, seguían enzarzados en su estúpida discusión. Deslizó de manera discreta el móvil hasta dejarlo sobre la mesa y aprovechó la pequeña oportunidad que aquello le daba, sus dedos no tardaron en redactar la única palabra que necesitaba.

Sonrió, consciente de que quizá había sido aceptada por cortesía y que quizá nunca recibiría una respuesta.

' _Hola.'_

Los ojos verdes observaron la pantalla… al diminuto saludo que emergía en una burbuja que desapareció pronto. No entendía por qué de pronto le latía el corazón con fuerza. Apagó la pantalla, casi con desesperación, y aunque aquel mensaje no era alarmante, sus ojos observaron todos y cada uno de los rostros en la habitación; su corazón se tranquilizó un poco al notar que nadie parecía prestarle atención. Quizá había sido un error aceptar aquella solicitud en pleno día, las posibilidades de que le pidieran su opinión pronto eran muy remotas, pero no podía darse el lujo de distraerse.

Inhaló profundo y al exhalar lo hizo de manera discreta.

Jugó unos momentos con su pluma, consciente de que aquel acto no era común en ella y temiendo que resaltara de alguna manera, pero de nuevo, nadie le prestaba atención a las nimiedades. Un poco más tranquila, se acomodó en la silla, convenciéndose de que aquella paranoia era causada por un miedo infundado a una mujer que inocentemente y con buenas intenciones le había invitado a salir… debería sentirse halagada.

' _Hola.'_

Con el cepillo de dientes en la boca y el cabello recogido en un moño hecho a prisas, la mano de Samui se quedó paralizada al leer aquella inofensiva palabra. La burbuja desapareció de la pantalla y sus ojos se obstinaron por mirar aquel recuadro que pronto se volvió negro. Se miró al espejo unos momentos, descolocada, y terminó de cepillar sus dientes.

Por alguna razón, de pronto no podía asearse y escribir al mismo tiempo.

Temari dejó el móvil en la cama y lo observó como si le hubiese profanado una blasfemia. Durante el día había intentado tranquilizarse, recordándose que era una mujer de veintiséis años, y que aquellas niñerías de nervios y condescendencia luego de rechazar a alguien no tenían lugar, sobretodo porque Samui se había mostrado satisfecha con su respuesta… pero el corazón le latía en la garganta.

El teléfono sonó entonces, con aquella aguda nota, y la pantalla se encendió.

' _Hey, ¿qué tal?'_

* * *

Si notan que falta una 'n' en algún lugar, háganmelo saber, le descompuse esa tecla a mi laptop c:

 _Viernes, 05 de julio de 2019_


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

 **.**

Los días pasaron, entre conversaciones textuales parcas y otras un poco más animadas, pero Temari era tan directa que a cualquier otra persona podría resultarle doloroso ver como sus esperanzas volaban y morían sin germinar, bajo ninguna circunstancia aquella mujer dio pie a que pudiera invitarla a salir y aquello le decía muchas cosas, pero algunas eran tan contradictorias que Samui no se atrevió a formar una conclusión sólida con esas bases tan traicioneras. Se enorgullecía, en todo caso, del simple hecho de poder hablar con ella, pues tenía una teoría, y aunque no solía sacar sus propias conclusiones con respecto a otras personas, con aquella mujer tenía una corazonada que no le permitía darse por vencida.

Bajó el móvil tras despedirse y observó al grupo de personas que había aumentado ligeramente desde la última vez que echó un vistazo alrededor. No solía salir a fiestas, pero, como muchas veces antes, se había visto arrastrada a aquellas situaciones sociales por las extrañas tácticas de persuasión de B… que desapareció al poco tiempo de llegar, luego de alegar algo sobre sorprender al resto con una presentación improvisada. Ahora se encontraba en medio de un montón de desconocidos y sin tener realmente con quien hablar.

Resignada, decidió alejarse de los grupos de amigos que comenzaban a carcajear, para esperar a que B comenzara y terminara de hacer el ridículo para poder seguir disfrutando de una compañía que no iba a demandar explosiones de energía o efusividad.

Sus ojos barrieron por completo el área, sin buscar realmente algo de interés, y se perdió entre la gente, buscando un sitio donde pudiera recargarse y quitarse del camino de los demás.

…

—¿Desde cuándo asiste tanta gente a las fiestas de cumpleaños? —murmuró Temari, apretándose entre un grupo de muchachas que no dejaban de chillar.

Gaara se limitó a encogerse de hombros una vez y buscaron un lugar donde pudieran mantenerse en pie sin estorbar o ser constantemente empujados. Acomodó su bolso sobre su hombro y observó alrededor, buscando a Kankuro, y se limitó a maldecir en lugar de gritar cuando sintió la palmada que el muchacho les dio a ambos en la espalda; arrojó la mano lejos de ella y le devolvió la agresión, quizá con demasiada fuerza.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, bruto?!

—No aguantas nada —carcajeó.

—¿Quieres ponerlo a prueba? —murmuró, dándole otro golpe.

—… están un poco emocionados —señaló Gaara, sin elevar demasiado la voz.

Lo único que obtuvo fueron unas sonrisas que pretendían ser inocentes, pero no engañarían ni a Naruto. Les devolvió un gesto reservado y volvió a mirar alrededor, buscando.

—¿Desde cuándo es tan popular el idiota de Naruto? —preguntó Kankuro, recargándose sobre Temari, que se zafó sutilmente y casi le dejó caer.

—Siempre ha sido popular —añadió Temari, acomodándose la blusa. —Pero es normal que un perdedor no sepa reconocer la popularidad las primeras veces que la ve.

Limitándose a enarcar las cejas, Gaara dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de la ridícula riña que estaba a punto de desatarse, pero sin querer su huida frustró la discusión; Kankuro se preparaba para contestar a Temari, cuando notó que su hermano menor se alejaba sin decir palabra alguna, abriéndose paso entre la gente de una manera que no solía encajar con su personalidad tranquila.

—Eh, Gaara, ¿a dónde vas?

Golpeó los costados de sus piernas con sus palmas al ver que el pelirrojo se perdía entre la gente y que Kankuro no dudaba en ir tras él, pero ella no tardó en seguirlos. Abriéndose paso entre la gente, esperaba ver la brillante cabellera de su hermano menor para ubicarlos, pero no notó un cabello rojo entre los invitados. Apretó ligeramente los labios y se rindió luego de unos momentos, les envió un mensaje para avisarles que estaría en la barra pero no esperó más respuesta que el escueto "ok" que le contestaría Gaara cuando notara la notificación… y que probablemente no serviría de mucho, pues para entonces ya se habrían encontrado por casualidad o ella habría migrado.

Se sentó en una de las sillas altas y solo le prestó atención al muchacho que la atendía el tiempo que tardó en ordenar una cerveza, pues sus ojos viajaron entre las personas, buscando algún conocido.

—¡Huy, disculpe! —exclamó alguien, luego de darle un empujón.

Sonrió a la muchacha que sostenía en sus manos dos bebidas y negó una sola vez, restándole importancia la empujoncito. Comenzaba a desviar la mirada cuando notó una figura demasiado familiar al otro lado de la barra; Samui daba la espalda al resto del bar, sus ojos miraban algo dentro de su mente y sus manos distraídas no dejaban de mover en círculos la pajilla en su vaso.

Las consecuencias de sus acciones de pronto parecieron demasiado intimidantes y aunque había tratado a aquella mujer como a una amiga, siempre con respeto, en alguna parte de su cabeza había una vocecilla que no se callaba. Habían pasado días desde que intercambiaron aquel saludo por redes sociales y muchas conversaciones habían sucedido desde entonces, y aunque de alguna manera había logrado relegar los incidentes de la zapatería y la cafetería a un segundo plano en su cabeza, y no pensaba en Samui más allá del tiempo que sus interacciones en internet duraran, en momentos la realidad le atacaba y le obligaba a sonrojarse… como en ese momento.

Además hubo algo que no había podido pasar por alto en un momento en que Samui, como quien no quiere la cosa, había insinuado que sería mejor intercambiar números de teléfono y así terminar con esas conversaciones entrecortadas que mantenían por otros medios: se había aprendido de memoria el número de teléfono… incluso lo que había impreso en el ticket.

Samui volvió a la realidad y agitó un poco más su bebida antes de dar un sorbo y mirar de nuevo a los invitados que se mezclaban con clientes que cada vez iban siendo menores en número. Sus ojos se quedaron clavados por unos momentos en una mirada oscura que no podía ocultar del todo la sorpresa. Una sonrisa se asomó apenas por sus labios y levantó la mano a modo de saludo, igual de sorprendida. Aunque no debería extrañarle, jamás habría esperado encontrarse de manera tan casual con Temari y mucho menos tan pronto. No extendió aquella interacción más de lo debido y cortó con el contacto visual, fijándose de nuevo en el resto de la gente. No tenía intenciones de incomodar.

Temari aún tenía la sonrisa incómoda en el rostro, con que había respondido el saludo, cuando miró su cerveza y tamborileó los dedos en los lados de la botella antes de tomarla… agradecía haber decidido no llevar vestido al último momento, de lo contrario se sentiría demasiado expuesta.

—¿Naruto es amigo de todo el mundo o qué? —murmuró, llevándose la cerveza a los labios y dando un sorbo.

Una pequeña sonrisa quiso colarse en sus labios pero la detuvo a tiempo, sin B haciendo el ridículo no tendría una excusa para su comportamiento.

Naruto sí es amigo de todas las personas en los cinco países, pensó, bajando de la silla alta y buscando a su acompañante entre las personas. Se alejó de la barra sin decir palabra alguna, ni volver a mirar a Temari, con la clara intención de encontrar a su amigo y perderse entre las personas o quizá volver a casa temprano, pero un aullido en el micrófono, seguido de una pésima rima la obligó a pensársela dos veces y volver sobre sus pasos… ya había sido arrastrada a la fiesta, no sería arrastrada al escenario.

Temari notó aquel corto instante de desidia y el gesto que se quedó un poco más en el rostro de la rubia. La siguió con la mirada e intentó llamarla, pero la voz no salió jamás de sus labios. Sintiendo el corazón latirle en la garganta, cerró la boca y miró al escenario, fingiendo que aquella pésima actuación la entretenía de verdad.

—Oye…

Desvió la mirada, encontrándose con la cabellera de Gaara y luego con su mirada. Enarcó las cejas como toda respuesta.

—¿Por qué estás sola?

Se encogió de hombros. —¿Dónde está Kankuro?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros mientras pedía una cerveza, pero al terminar de ordenar no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a su hermana. Sus ojos vagaron por el lugar, apreciando aquella perspectiva, y no tardó en notar a la rubia que se encontraba al otro lado de la barra y que, de no conocerla, habría creído que moría por largarse de ese sitio.

Levantó la mano a modo de saludo cuando ella le notó.

Temari, que no había dejado de mirar a Gaara, esperando el momento en que el muchacho volviera a tener interés en hablar, no pudo evitar mirar detrás de ella para confirmar sus temores. Miró de inmediato a la fiesta, luego de sonreír incómoda de nuevo, e intentó calcular las posibilidades, una vez más… en vano.

—¿Quieres buscar a Naruto? —preguntó, buscando una ruta de escape.

Gaara negó una sola vez y señaló al escenario. El rostro sonrojado de Naruto estaba siendo bañado por un reflecto que hacía que sus ojos cerrados por la sonrisa se vieran aún más traviesos de lo que eran. Rio un poco… por las casualidades, y no por encontrar aquello divertido.

Observó al rubio hacer el ridículo y carcajearse después y cuando volvió a mirar a Gaara, el muchacho ya se había vuelto a perder. Maldijo su suerte y el sigilo de su hermanito y dejó con demasiada fuerza su cerveza en la barra.

Samui no pudo evitar voltear a verla cuando escuchó el golpe y apretó los labios, como todo intento de sonrisa, cuando sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse. Esta vez pudo ver el hastío en el rostro de Temari y algo así como la resignación; el gesto que mantuvo apretado en su rostro se relajó en una sonrisa ladina, divertida.

—Hey… —saludó, bajando de la silla y acercándose un poco. —Pareciera que todos aquí nos conocemos.

—Sí, supongo… —sonrió de nuevo y casi se mordió la lengua, pero asintió una sola vez. —… sí.

* * *

No pude traerlo antes, no sé si he tenido migrañas espantosamente continuas o solo una que no se ha ido (xD) desde hace… lo que parece una eternidad (estoy bien).

La primera vez que leí este capítulo me regañé poquito y pensé editarlo, me parecía que estaba jugando demasiado con las coincidencias -porque hay cosas del universo de Naruto que me gusta mantener en mis historias y en este caso me refiero al hecho de que Gaara conozca a Samui-, pero hace poco la vida me golpeó con una coincidencia tan… irónica, que ahora que vuelvo a leer el capítulo me doy cuenta que no hay medida para "demasiadas casualidades" y que ¡todo es posible, shavo! JAJAJA xD Mi vida es un puto chiste y no me estoy riendo ¬¬

 _Jueves, 25 de julio de 2019_


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

 **.**

—No me sorprende encontrarte aquí, pero no me lo esperaba —se sinceró. —¿Puedo?

Miró la silla unos momentos, las palabras no llegaron del todo a sus oídos gracias al barullo… y aunque comprendió el gesto, la respuesta no llegaba a su cerebro.

—… la homosexualidad no es contagiosa —murmuró.

—¡Está bien, está bien! —espetó. —… y ya sé que no es contagiosa.

La miró unos momentos, a pesar de que aquella expresión había sido graciosa, sus labios jamás se extendieron en una sonrisa. Asintió una sola vez y se llevó el vaso a los labios, dando un sorbo con el que se entretuvo unos segundos, curiosamente el silencio no le resultó tan incómodo como esperaba, aunque el sonrojo de Temari aún le provocaba algo de gracia y no podía hablar por ambas.

Se removió un poco en la silla e ignoró con la vista a Samui. —¿Cómo conociste a Naruto?

Miró a Temari unos momentos, luego sus ojos vagaron, sin recordar al pie de la letra los sucesos. —Mi amiga Karui le dio una paliza, pero olvidé el motivo… y luego B se encariñó bastante con él.

Asintió, sonriendo un poco. —Suena familiar.

—¿Tu mejor amigo se encariñó con él o le diste una paliza?

—Eh… —juntó un poco las cejas y apretó el rostro. —Bueno, mi hermano y él se dieron una paliza… y luego se volvieron mejores amigos.

La miró entonces y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisita, en la que aún se colaban ligeramente sus nervios. No había esperado encontrarse a Samui tan pronto, mucho menos tener que enfrentarla de esa manera y aunque no solían intimidarla las interacciones sociales, en ese momento se sentía ligeramente insegura.

Asintió y recargó la mejilla en su mano, las luces de colores le daban a la piel de Temari unas tonalidades artificiales que extrañamente iban con ella. Desvió la mirada, hacia las personas que hablaban y se burlaban de B, cuya voz aún resonaba en los altoparlantes, ahora acompañada por unos intentos lamentables por parte de Naruto y algún otro idiota que sentía que daba la presentación de su vida.

No pudo evitar cubrirse los ojos con una mano, había días en que le sorprendía lo increíblemente malas que podían ser algunas de las rimas que escuchaba.

—… araña no rima con mañana, inepto.

Miró a su lado, justo a tiempo para ver a la mujer quitarse la mano del rostro y mostrar un gesto que apenas denotaba su fastidio. Una risa genuina escapó de sus labios, pero la cortó al notar el cambio en el gesto de su compañera de soledad.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

—¿No estabas haciendo una broma? —insistió.

Dejó caer por completo la mano, no le sorprendía que Temari sonriera o incluso se riera, tampoco le extrañaría si comenzaba a hacer comentarios que volvieran todo un tanto incómodo. Negó una sola vez.

—Oh…

La voz de B volvió a escucharse en los altoparlantes y Samui no pudo evitar sentir que se hundía en arenas movedizas… Temari notó el tinte de incomodidad en aquella mirada que ya no era tan aburrida como la había conocido, reconocía el sentimiento.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó, señalando a B.

Se relamió los dientes y asintió, recordando todas las veces que había regañado a Omoi y Karui por huir de B en eventos sociales… ahora no tendría cara para recriminarles la próxima vez. Agradeció que el rostro de Temari no se llenara de aquella condescendencia que tanto odiaban sus contrapartes más jóvenes y le sorprendió la carcajada que soltó la rubia durante unos segundos.

—¿De qué te ríes?

Se abanicó con una mano y respiró profundo, tranquilizándose. —… de tu cara… lo siento…

Se limpió las lagrimillas y se deshizo de la risa, sin dejar de mirar a Samui con un poco de culpa, aunque aquel rostro no mostraba reacción alguna.

—No es que tu cara sea graciosa… la situación es graciosa… —se disculpó y carraspeó. —Es solo… no es tan malo intentar rimar araña con mañana.

Parpadeó una sola vez y luego miró a B. —¿En verdad no crees que sus rimas son malas?

—Eh… digamos que he escuchado peores —murmuró, tomando la botella que descansaba sobre la barra y notando que estaba vacía. De sus labios escapó una risa de nuevo al recordar uno de los ridículos intentos de Kankuro por hacerse una carrera en ese ámbito.

La miró, ligeramente sorprendida, además de algunas personas que eran demasiado educadas para burlarse o hablar mal de B y Naruto, que se unía a las ridiculeces, no había conocido a alguien más que no necesitara ocultar el hecho de que le sangraban los oídos.

—Son horribles, Temari.

—Son pésimas —admitió, entre risillas, abanicándose el rostro. —… solo… me recordaron algo, es todo… lo siento.

Se limpió una lagrimilla que amenazaba con mojarle las pestañas y tuvo que quitarse de la cabeza el rostro de Kankuro, que seguramente le estaría sacudiendo o golpeando para que se callara. Carraspeó de nuevo y buscó desesperada un nuevo tema de conversación.

—¿Cuánto años tienes? —preguntó, sonriendo para ocultar lo ridículo que había sido su movimiento.

—Treinta y cuatro —observó el rostro de Temari, sin demostrar su diversión ante aquella respuesta. —¿Tú?

—… veinticinco.

Asintió y dio el último sorbo a su bebida. —Por tu forma de ser, creí que eras más grande.

—Me lo han dicho —murmuró, aún un poco incrédula.

Sonrió, apenas un gesto que pudiera ser notorio para alguien que no la conocía tanto como B y miró hacia el escenario. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, relajando su cuello y exhaló.

—Iré a quitarle el micrófono a B, me dio gusto verte, Temari.

—Igualmente —murmuró, notando la nota en la voz cuando su nombre fue pronunciado.

Bajó de la silla y dio unos cuantos pasos, pero se detuvo y la miró. —¿Crees que algún día podamos ir por un café?

Se relamió los labios y miró a un costado unos momentos. Asintió una sola vez, echándose el flequillo hacia atrás.

—Está bien.

—Estaremos en contacto.

La vio perderse entre la gente; esperó unos minutos y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando el sonido pareció fallar y luego B se vio obligado a bajar del escenario, donde Kiba y Suigetsu ya se habían unido a la batalla de rimas sin sentido y que Samui había terminado sin remordimiento alguno. Carcajeó al escuchar los gritos lejanos de los muchachos, a los que les habían aguado la fiesta, y aun cuando la música volvía a sonar y los inconformismos habían sido distraídos con algo más atractivo, la sonrisa seguía pintada en su rostro.

—¿De qué te ríes, loca? —saludó Kankuro.

No los miró, pero pudo ver los cabellos de Gaara pasar frente a ella y lo escuchó sentarse en la silla que Samui había abandonado minutos atrás.

—¿Por qué estás sola? —preguntó Gaara.

—Porque justo acaba de irse alguien —respondió y luego miró a Kankuro. —¿Me pregunto por quién será?

Gaara miró a Kankuro, ligeramente intimidado por el tono de Temari, pero el otro ni siquiera se dio por aludido y ya metía la mano en el bolso de la muchacha, buscando algo. Se vieron envueltos en otra de sus tantas riñas y solo miró al encargado de la barra, que atendía a algunos de los invitados sin dejar de dedicarles miradillas fastidiadas.

Sonrió ligeramente.

* * *

 _Viernes, 16 de agosto de 2019_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

 **.**

Los ocasionales aparadores le devolvían una imagen que no desconocía por completo, pero de pronto sentía que se encontraba en uno de esos sueños en los que andaba completamente desnuda sin notarlo, hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Un tic nervioso, que nació en su infancia y prevalecía a pesar de sus intentos, la obligó a alisarse la falda del vestido a pesar de encontrarse de pie y andando. Tragó saliva con dificultad al confirmar, en la pantalla de su teléfono, que ya se encontraba cerca de la cafetería donde le esperaban. Sus pasos se detuvieron y miró la superficie que pronto se apagó y le mostró el rostro que la vida le había regalado… pero aquel gesto no lo había visto nunca.

Contempló sus cejas, ligeramente arrugadas, y unos ojos llenos de miedo que no encajaban para nada con las memorias inmediatas.

—Hola, _Temari_ —saludó Samui.

Enarcó ligeramente las cejas al escuchar el tono de voz, convencida de que aquello había sido un intento por molestarla… que había funcionado. Se limitó a sonreír y corrió la silla, sin contestar, notando que su nueva amiga tenía un gesto menos aburrido de lo acostumbrado y la luz de la tarde que entraba por la ventana rebotaba suavemente sobre su piel, haciendo un gran contraste con los tonos fríos de su cabello y su tez.

—¿Habías venido antes?

El gesto atento de Temari al conocer el lugar logró interesar a sus ojos más tiempo del debido y tuvo que distraerse con el menú, que ya conocía de memoria, pero por alguna razón aquella tarde la ligera inclinación en los caracteres le pareció una novedad. Volvió la mirada a su acompañante al notar movimiento al otro lado de la mesa, los ojos verdes miraban atentos el menú.

—No —contestó, con tono ligeramente infantil, pasando una página.

Asintió y le permitió tomarse un momento para decidirse por qué ordenar. Su gesto volvió entonces a la normalidad y vio a la gente pasar, dando la impresión de que aquello era su último recurso para no morir de aburrimiento.

—Supongo que has venido antes —murmuró, distraída, sus ojos se habían quedado clavados en la fotografía de una bebida que no parecía ser desagradablemente dulce.

—Sí, es mi lugar favorito.

—¿Hinata sabe eso?

El menú quedó entonces sobre la mesa y el rostro serio de Temari la miraba, sin mostrar pizca de broma. Separó los labios para hablar y luego los cerró.

—…lo que sea que intentas confabular con mi respuesta, olvídalo, no voy a negar, ni confirmar algo.

—Relájate.

—Estoy relajada —mintió.

Río unos momentos, tranquilizando la confusión de Samui, y miró hacia el interior de la cafetería, esperando hacer contacto visual con alguna de las meseras, solo obtuvo un desaire. Sus manos necesitaban tener una pequeña taza o algo con lo que jugar, para deshacerse de ese absurdo nerviosismo que le hacía nudos el estómago.

—¿Qué tal las cosas en el trabajo? ¿Ya solucionaste el problema de la semana pasada? —preguntó, ignorando por completo el ánimo tenso de Temari.

—Creo que llegamos a un acuerdo, pero no puedo estar segura de nada con esas personas —respondió, haciendo una seña a una muchachilla que asintió enérgicamente.

Los ojos verdes volvieron a mirarla y el rostro cambió, cualquier inseguridad que hubiese podido delatarse desapareció con aquella conversación de todas las incompetencias que Temari tenía que sufrir a diario en su trabajo. Apretó los labios, en un amago de sonrisa, y recargó la mejilla en una de sus manos, escuchando atentamente cada palabra, a pesar de no entender del todo las estadísticas que de pronto eran arrojadas en la conversación y escuchando acciones lamentables de personas que desconocía por completo.

Era impresionante la capacidad para hablar que Temari adquiría cuando le preguntaba sobre algo que le apasionaba.

Poco más de una hora se fue en aquella conversación, que a final de cuentas parecería un monólogo gracias a las respuestas silenciosas de Samui, y aunque aquello habría sido suficiente para hacer callar a Temari, no se había sentido ignorada en ningún momento y si alguien llegara a decirle que solo había hablado ella en todo ese tiempo, no les habría creído.

Las bebidas frente a ellas desaparecían y aparecían como por arte de magia, en algún punto hubieron platos con alimentos, pero a esas alturas le recuerdo de los bocadillos podría parecer una jugarreta de sus mentes inquieras. Pronto Temari aprendió a identificar los labios ligeramente apretados como sonrisas solidarias y en algún momento había escuchado una risa tan lánguida, que podría hacer a cualquier comediante renunciar; también descubrió que el sentido del humor de Samui podría ser inexistente y solo una percepción personal adornada por los gestos escuálidos, el desinterés por ciertos temas y la monotonía en la voz.

Se distrajo para dejar de reír y removió su bebida, mirando los diminutos hielos que quedaban al fondo del vaso, moviéndose entre un residuo demasiado acuoso del té que había bebido… pero las risillas la atacaban de nuevo.

Samui sonrió al ver aquello y se recargó en la silla, incrédula. —¿De qué te ríes? Hablo en serio.

Un asentimiento fue lo único que obtuvo, quizá el centésimo en lo que iba de la tarde.

—Deja de reírte —pidió, notando como aquello solo empeoraba las risas.

El abanico, que Temari había sacado una hora atrás, volvió a agitarse para refrescar el rostro sonrojado por la risa.

—… lo siento.

Para entonces ya le dolían las mejillas de tanto reír, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, y aunque en esos momentos todo se había reducido a risillas distraídas, seguía sintiendo el impulso de soltar una carcajada. Evadió mirar a Samui para no volver a reír y respiró profundo, serenándose. Tuvo que mirar fijamente el vaso vacío que descansaba frente a ella, y que pronto sería retirado, para recobrar por completo la compostura. Juntó las cejas y miró hacia arriba, pasando de largo a Samui.

—Tienes razón, es la peor rima que he escuchado en mi vida —admitió y una sonrisa volvió a tensarle las mejillas, pero no volvió a reír.

Se encogió de hombros, haciendo un gesto de obviedad y se llevó el vaso a los labios, consciente de que ya no había más para beber e ignorando porque no podía dejar de fingir que bebía. Miró a Temari, detenidamente, como no había querido hacerlo durante todo el tiempo que llevaban sentadas ahí. Aún luchaba contra la risa, esa actitud la había visto antes, así que aprovechó para dejar que sus ojos se pasearan por el rostro de la muchacha.

La pequeña sonrisa divertida que se había dibujado en sus labios se desvaneció, mientras sus ojos se fijaban en la curvatura de las mejillas que seguían intentando hacer desaparecer la diversión.

Bajó la mirada, notando entonces que el sol ya no entraba por la ventana, y llegó a la conclusión de que no podría limitarse a ser amiga de aquella muchacha… al menos no pronto y llegar a ello quizá le costaría. Resopló.

—Creo que ya te quité bastante tiempo.

El rostro cambió por completo entonces. Temari notó la oscuridad en la calle y miró de inmediato su reloj de pulso, sorprendida. No era tarde, pero las horas habían pasado con una velocidad que pocas veces había presenciado antes. Parpadeó y asintió, saliendo de la burbuja que se había creado.

—Perdí la noción del tiempo —declaró, aun sin poder creerse que ya fuera de noche.

—Yo también —se sinceró, sin poder volver a sonreír. —Pidamos la cuenta.

Temari se quedó con las palabras en la boca y asintió, sintiendo que aquello ya lo había vivido antes. Sacó su teléfono para no sentirse tan extraña y su gesto obtuvo un tinte de fastidio al ver los mensajes que tenía de Kankuro esperando a ser leídos; arrojó el móvil dentro de su bolso y tomó su cartera, olvidándose de todo lo demás por un momento para poder concentrarse en lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

Pagaron sus respectivas cuentas y salieron del lugar, rodeadas de un silencio que desentonaba con la sensación que les había envuelto hasta momentos antes.

Miró a Samui, no se encogía de hombros, ni caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, pero su rostro estaba siendo iluminad por el brillo de la pantalla que miraba con insistencia mientras sus dedos tecleaban a una velocidad impresionante. Se detuvo, notando a la mujer seguir caminando, completamente distraída. Miró hacia atrás, hacia la dirección en la que debería estarse alejando, y dejó caer la mano que se aferraba al tirante de su bolso al volver a mirar la espalda de Samui.

—Yo quedé estacionada por allá —anunció.

Samui bajó el móvil y se giró para verla, asintiendo. —Me esperan acá.

Sus sonrisas fueron forzadas entonces. Temari pudo reconocer entonces aquella sensación que le fastidiaba, Samui se comportaba como aquellas personas a las que no volvería a ver luego de despedirse.

—Buenas noches —se despidió Samui. —Me divertí.

Asintió unos segundos. —¿Por qué me invitaste?

Las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera detenerlas, pero pronto formuló un argumento con el cual defenderse en caso de que la situación se volviera demasiado incómoda.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —contraatacó Samui.

—¿Eh?

—¿Eh? —imitó.

Cuando Temari estuvo a punto de hablar, la voz plana de Samui volvió a llenar el aire.

—Es mi lugar favorito, fue lo primero en lo que pensé —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y mirándola fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

Se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada unos momentos. No había respuesta que la convenciera.

Samui exhaló, se frotó el cuello y dejó caer la cabeza; miró las estrellas, mientras hablaba.

—No voy a darte las respuestas que quieres, Temari —esta vez no había burla en el nombre. —Eres muy directa, así que me sorprende tu pregunta… de cierta manera.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Parpadeó. —Quizá no tenga sentido y me disculpo si te sientes traicionada al escuchar esto: vine aquí con la intención de ser tu amiga, pero no puedo serlo, no por el momento. Has sido muy clara, y te respeto, en estos momentos no tengo manera de estar en tu vida.

Las palabras escaparon de sus labios. Samui se despidió con un gesto de la mano.

—Lo siento, en verdad. Hasta luego, Temari… espero.

* * *

Este capítulo no terminó como estaba previsto… como todo en mi puerca vida c:

 _Sábado, 31 de agosto de 2019_


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

 **.**

Correr en tacones, por más bajos que fueran, siempre sería una joda.

No quería llamar a aquello una revelación divina, ni siquiera epifanía, aunque alguien más romántico lo llamaría de esa manera sin problema… para Temari fue, más bien, una realización de realidades ignoradas durante tiempo bastante para no permitir seguir siendo arrojadas bajo la alfombra que representaban las responsabilidades más demandantes del día a día. Lo supo al ver su reflejo, casi fantasmagórico, en el vidrio de la puerta del auto… un momento se veía a los ojos distorsionados y en el otro ya corría, volviendo sobre sus pasos, pasando de largo la estúpida cafetería.

Corriendo, corriendo, corriendo.

Pensando… quizá su cerebro iba más rápido que su cuerpo, pero ninguno encontraba lo que buscaba.

Comenzaba a pensar que había vuelto demasiado tarde cuando una puerta abriéndose de súbito la obligó a detenerse y atrapar el bolso que se deslizó de su brazo y amenazó con caer al suelo. Su cuerpo dio un ligero giro y cuando volvió a su posición original se quedó postrada al encontrarse con el rostro apenas sorprendido de Samui, que se encontraba acompañada por dos muchachos morenos que le miraron sin ocultar su curiosidad.

Sonrió, disimulando su agitación. —Hey.

 _Hey._

Se contuvo de apretar el gesto ante aquel patético intento y agradeció que el rostro de aquella mujer hubiese sido marcado con tanta crueldad por el aburrimiento, pues ningún sentimiento se reflejó jamás ni en sus ojos.

Samui, con las manos enterradas en los bolsillos del suéter que llevaba, apenas miró hacia atrás.

—¿Pasó algo? —inquirió, notando la respiración artificial.

El silencio que precedió, seguido de un gesto ligeramente desentendido le dio a entender que Omoi y Karui sobraban ahí, los miró entonces y con un gesto de la mano bastó para que ellos se alejaran, no sin antes enredarse en una de sus tantas disputas por ridiculeces. Pateó una piedra imaginaria y volteó a ver a Temari. No sonrió, ni enarcó una ceja, simplemente volvió su mano al bolsillo del que la había sacado y esperó a que la mujer hablara.

Sinceramente, no había esperado verla tan pronto, ni siquiera había pensado en un mensaje en las próximas semanas, quizá nunca, y se contentaba con esa idea, pues era lo que ella necesitaba. Se había alejado de aquel café con la determinación de terminar con sus sentimentalismos absurdos y, si la vida lo permitía, entonces ser amiga de aquella mujer, pues las últimas conversaciones, por más superficiales que pudieran parecer a simple vista y por más hermética que Temari fuera, le habían mostrado algunos puntos clave de una personalidad que valoraba entre sus amistades… y, realmente, todo el que tuviera contacto con ella.

Todo en su vida estaba regido por decisiones y no tanto por esos golpes de realidad que habían llevado a Temari a ese punto, y en esos momentos no se había dado cuenta que aquello era lo que había sucedido esa noche.

—¿Temari? —insistió.

Maldijo y su frustración se tradujo en una mordida a su labio inferior. No había tenido tiempo para pensar, no sabía cómo continuar con aquella extraña treta de la vida.

—Nunca creí que… —exhaló, consciente de lo cursi que eso sonaba, así que negó. —No… Samui, creo que no he sido del todo sincera contigo.

Un reflejo de interés se mostró en un pequeño movimiento en la ceja Samui, incluso la postura se mostró un poco más receptiva. Temari desvió la mirada, incómoda.

—Tampoco sé si estoy siendo sincera al asegurar lo contrario.

Casi parpadeó, no tenía idea de qué hablaba. —… ¿Qué?

Sonrió de nuevo, desviando la mirada una vez más, buscando la manera de decir aquellas palabras. Había caminado de puntillas alrededor de aquello, como un niño que espera que sus padres despierten, pero sin la intención de despertarlos.

Samui juntó apenas las cejas y sacó las manos de sus bolsillos, casi se las llevó a la cintura. Todo su ademán parecía ligeramente acusador, tenía una vaga idea de lo que estaba intentando decir aquella mujer, pero no le daría el empujón por el que estaba gritando desesperada. Esperaría, así se les fuera la noche en ello.

Una mirada alrededor por parte de Temari cortó con el circo por una buena vez y por todas.

—Estoy confundida —admitió al fin.

Asintió. —No voy a ser tu experimento.

—No te estoy pidiendo que lo seas.

La molestia en la voz de Temari contrastó enormemente con la calma de la voz de Samui, que desvió entonces la mirada y asintió una sola vez, pero no agregó nada más para tranquilizar el agravio en Temari.

—Necesito tiempo…

Esta vez parpadeó. —¿Viniste aquí sin tener idea de lo que quieres?

No había reproche en la voz, tampoco ofensa, pero Temari lo sintió de ese modo. —… No.

Asintió una sola vez, viendo la tímida determinación que brillaba en los ojos de la muchacha. Ignorando la fuerza con la que el corazón latía, a pesar de haberse pasado ya la agitación de la carrera.

—Necesito tiempo —insistió.

Por primera vez una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Samui, pero esta no era una enternecida o llena de júbilo por aquel pequeño triunfo en el amor… era más bien de burla, no por Temari, por la situación que le parecía demasiado ridícula para las edades que tenían. Luego de mirar al cielo, como agradeciendo aquella risa que no se logró, asintió un par de veces, incapaz de borrar el dejo de sonrisa que había quedado en su rostro.

No solía burlarse… pero algo la impulsaba a molestar un poco a Temari, aunque lo evitó en ese momento.

—Bien… Temari.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más, creyendo que aquella pronunciación de su nombre significaría alguna especie de respuesta más elaborada, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un gesto de despedida. Observó el rostro ligeramente sonriente de piel que brillaba ligeramente con un tono ámbar gracias a los arbotantes, incluso su cabello parecía ser menos platinado esa noche, y aunque el gesto no había alcanzado los ojos, parecían sonreír a través del brillo.

—Me avisas cuando llegues a casa —dijo, sin bajar la mano con la que había iniciado la despedida, pero dándole ya la espalda.

Temari asintió una sola vez, sintiendo que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo por el alivio, y giró sobre sus pies… caminó tranquilamente a su auto, tomando el bolso con ambas manos y manteniendo la mirada clavada en el suelo, a pesar de su gesto pensativo, sonreía ligeramente.

* * *

Me ausenté un poco, no estaba planeado, pero necesito ver una de mis historias desde otra perspectiva y aproveché para asegurar el rumbo de esta. No sé si mi estilo se vea ligeramente influenciado por 'algo', estas semanas he estado leyendo bastante y de pronto me da la sensación que mi redacción evoca ciertos autores… lo corregí un poco, pero por si queda algún fantasmilla, sepan que fue eso jajaja.

 _Sábado, 21 de septiembre de 2019_


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

 **.**

Los días se fueron rápido, perdiéndose entre almuerzos o un par de cervezas por la tarde, y conversaciones de su día que se desviaban en temas triviales la mayoría de las veces. Las discusiones amistosas no tardaron en abrirse paso y sin querer se deslizaron detalles de cada una que si bien pasaban desapercibidos en el momento, eran recordaros cuando se encontraban en casa meditando los recuerdos.

Temari no tuvo que salir con Samui más de tres veces para comprender que ella prefería el café frío… pero no el frío de un frappé o de uno al que se le ha añadido hielo, le gustaba el café que la mayoría descarta, el que fue preparado demasiado temprano y dejado a enfriar toda la mañana.  
A Samui le bastó mencionar distraídamente su antojo por takoyaki para que se le grabara en la memoria que solo pronunciar las palabras pulpo o calamar provocaban un recuerdo de repulsión demasiado vívido en Temari.

En ese momento, corrían entre susurros de descontento, buscando refugio de la lluvia que les había sorprendido en plena caminata nocturna. Lo angosto de los pasillos y los diferentes techillos que sobresalían de los establecimientos no ayudaban a encontrar un espacio donde no les salpicara el agua que caía en las piernas o una gotera de origen incierto les mojara la cabeza o la espalda.

—¡Aquí! ¡Aquí está bien! —anunció Temari.

—¿Segura? —preguntó, mirando hacia arriba. —Cae agua por todos lados.

Volvió la mirada a Temari al escuchar que algo se sacudía y la encontró con su chaqueta en las manos, la tela aún se movía luego de ser vigorosamente agitada para deshacerse del agua que comenzaba a empaparla. Sin decir palabra alguna, sacó la mano y dejó que un chorrillo de agua escurriera entre sus dedos. Sentía el cuerpo de Temari empujarla con cada movimiento, el espacio era demasiado reducido.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó al verla frotarse los brazos.

—No… mis mangas están húmedas —murmuró, mirando hacia el pasillo.

Las luces rebotaban en el agua y en los vidrios.

Se permitió aquel momento de distracción para observarla, hasta ese día había respetado la petición de Temari, y en ningún momento, ni bajo circunstancia alguna, avanzó como lo habría hecho antes, no necesitaba escucharlo para saber que la muchacha no tenía el valor aún para, siquiera, tomarle la mano. Pero en ese momento, gracias a la lluvia y el deseo de permanecer seca, no había notado que en algún punto de la carrera se habían tomado inocentemente de la mano, como lo harían un par de adolescentes uniformadas en esa misma situación.

Sonrió ligeramente y se atrevió a acariciar el dorso de la mano con su pulgar e inmediatamente sintió la mano tensarse… pero no se soltó.

—¿A quién buscas? —preguntó al fin.

Giró el rostro de inmediato, fingiendo demencia. —¿De qué hablas?

De nuevo se dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios y tiró ligeramente de ella, obligándola a estar más cerca, aunque no demasiado. La miró fijamente a los ojos unos segundos e inclinó el rostro, para poder mirar en la misma dirección en que Temari lo había hecho antes.

—Siempre pareces estar buscando a alguien —murmuró, volviendo la mirada a ella.

—No lo hago—se defendió, apretando ligeramente la mano libre, clavando las uñas en su piel.

Asintió una sola vez y volvió a mirar al frente. La lluvia no amainaba y el bochorno inicial comenzaba a dar paso a un frío que se volvería un poco intolerable gracias a la humedad de sus ropas.

—Relájate...

Miró a Samui, parpadeando una sola vez. —¿Disculpa?

Los ojos azules seguían perdidos en aquella parte donde los establecimientos no habían cerrado por la lluvia. Regresó la mirada la frente, aunque no hubiera algo interesante que ver, creyendo que comenzaba a escuchar cosas.

—Lo digo en serio.

La miró de nuevo. —Estoy relajada.

—Claro —murmuró, soltándole la mano para poder abrir la lata que había comprado minutos atrás. —Tengo la firme creencia que entre más pienses en ello, más probable es que las personas que conoces aparezcan.

—¿Crees que las llamo con la mente? —juntó las cejas al notar la risa que ocultaba la lata y le señaló con el índice. —Samui, no. No… no estaba pensando en nadie.

Solo recibió un asentimiento y una mirada insistente. Las cejas no se enarcaron en ningún momento, pero hubiese preferido aquello.

Se encogió de hombros al fin. —Cálmate, si preguntan por qué sales tanto conmigo… di que estoy deprimida o qué se yo.

El silencio se prolongó unos cuantos segundos y fue interrumpido por el sonido de la lata al ser apretada entre las manos.

—¿Eso no te molesta?

La miró entonces. —Solo quiero estar contigo.

Asintió una sola vez y se pasó la mano por la frente, secando gotas de lluvia que no había sobre su piel, y sonrió nerviosa. No se sintió capaz de mirar a Samui luego de eso y a ella no pareció importarte, pues pronto se encontró distraída en el interior de su bolsa.

—Quizá si corremos de nuevo, encontremos un paraguas en alguna de las tiendas de adelante.

—No me quiero mojar más —dijo entre dientes, renegando.

Exhaló y la tomó de la mano, apretó los labios y la miró fijamente. —Era una excusa para tomarte la mano.

—¡Oye…! —el tirón no la dejó continuar.

Corrían de nuevo, sorteando chorrillos y cortinas de agua, chillando cuando alguna gota fría se colaba por los cuellos de sus blusas, alcanzándoles la espalda. Se detuvieron en varias tiendas, pero los paraguas reservados para esas ocasiones ya habían sido tomados por visitantes más temprano.

Se conformaron con el refugio que brindaba una esquina llena de máquinas expendedoras. Apretadas contra un vidrio, echando miradillas sobre el hombro de un desconocido a la lluvia y la ciudad, fingiendo que no había nada más de qué hablar y rodeadas de un silencio que por alguna razón era divertido, mantuvieron sus dedos discretamente entrelazados.

* * *

He estado retrasando las publicaciones porque he tenido dudas con mis historias y no quería que fuera a pasar eso con esta, de pronto sentí que es larga y no avanzaba, pero recordé que los capítulos son muy cortos para lo que estaba acostumbrada a escribir y me tranquilicé. Estoy revisando todos los capítulos, no quiero volver a arrepentirme de publicar algo o considerarlo mediocre después por sacarlo con las prisas de mantener una agenda.

 _Domingo, 13 de octubre de 2019_


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

 **.**

Las caricias distraídas y discretas se volvieron algo así como una norma en sus citas, las noches y los bares se volvieron sus momentos favoritos para deslizar los dedos por debajo de las mesas. Quizá a ojos ajenos, aquellos efímeros roces de una mano con una rodilla podían significar un inocente accidente. El abrigo de la oscuridad se deshizo de la timidez que aún aquejaba a Temari, volviéndola un poco más liberal con los trayectos que trazaba distraída sobre los brazos de Samui y quizá en algún momento se había atrevido a recargar su cabeza en uno de los hombros, aunque fuera por muy poco tiempo.

No fueron muchos los encuentros que se necesitaron para demostrar que a nadie le parecía extraño verlas juntas, que nadie prestaba demasiada atención a sus risas o conversaciones, la vida pasaba alrededor de ellas, ignorándolas, protegiéndolas con un manto que no todos tenían la suerte de obtener. Y aunque no había habido besos aún y sus contactos se reducirían siempre, en público, a golpecitos en los hombros o toques prolongados sobre la espalda o el hombro, comenzaba a crecer entre ellas la sensación de que no importaría demasiado si un día la necesidad las orillaba a abrazarse y cometer una imprudencia.

Aquella noche el reducido establecimiento les había concedido el capricho de sentarse tan próximas que no había manera de evitar que sus manos rozaran la pierna de la otra o sus brazos se mantuvieran en contacto continuo; y mientras que Samui no le prestaba demasiada atención a aquello, Temari se permitió desvivirse un momento al posar una de sus manos sobre sus propias rodillas y sentir la piel de Samui, que se asomaba por la tela desgarrada del pantalón, rozarle apenas el meñique. Había meditado aquella relación los últimos días, analizando cada detalle del arrebato de aquella noche y aceptando el atrevimiento de hacerle caso a algo que había decidido ignorar años atrás. Había pensado en el futuro, no por albergar la esperanza de un amor eterno, pero por el miedo que aquella decisión y todas las decisiones que habría de tomar le provocaban inconscientemente, porque había demasiadas preguntas que exigían respuestas, pero ella no tenía el valor de preguntarlas y a Samui realmente no le importaba perder el tiempo con ellas.

Volviendo a la realidad, sonrió al escuchar a Samui seguir hablando de su hermano, quejándose con ese tono monótono y exhausto que casi hace parecer que está dando un reporte forzado.

—Ese hombre nunca podrá concentrarse en nada, ya me resigné —exhaló.

Miraba el perfil iluminado por la luz perezosa de la lámpara sobre ellas.

Todas las reacciones eran siempre versiones diluidas de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver, Samui no reía a carcajadas, solo desviaba la mirada y sonreía ligeramente, exhalaba si algo la exasperaba, apretaba los labios si se disgustaba. Nunca gritaba, ni solía hacer bromas o molestarla demasiado.

El silencio se posó tranquilamente entre ellas y Samui aprovechó para frotarse el cuello y echar la cabeza hacia atrás unos momentos, mirando fijamente la lámpara que resplandecía sobre sus cabezas. Temari había estado inusualmente tranquila aquella tarde. No estaba preocupada, tenía la edad suficiente para no tenerle miedo a actitudes inusuales, pero las ganas de saber qué estaba pasándole por la cabeza a aquella muchacha le carcomían algo dentro. Parpadeó.

—Kankuro es igual —decía de pronto la muchacha, removiéndose en su asiento y prestando atención a otra cosa, dejando continuar al silencio.

Samui se dedicó a beber de su vaso mientras pasaba las hojas del menú, sin prestar atención, pues ya habían repasado los alimentos y acordado que saldrían de ahí al terminar sus limonadas.

—¿En qué piensas?

Levantó la mirada y encontró los ojos azules posados en ella. Negó una sola vez, obteniendo un leve movimiento de cejas que le bastó para saber que no podría zafarse de aquella pregunta.

Sonrió ligeramente y desvió la mirada. Negó de nuevo, nerviosa.

—¿Por qué me invitaste a salir?

Enarcó de nuevo las cejas, sorprendida. Se escudó en la costumbre de frotarse el hombro y lo encogió luego, pero no por restarle importancia a su respuesta.

—Creo que yo soy quién debería ser atormentada por esas preguntas —murmuró, soltando su hombro y descansando los brazos sobre la mesa. —Te veías linda, supongo.

Enarcó las cejas entonces, la ligera timidez que había asomado por sus ademanes momentos antes se esfumaba por completo, dejándola perpleja.

—… estaba comprando zapatos.

—Lo sé —recalcó, tensando sus labios en una ligera sonrisa.

El rostro transformó el gesto, casi de inmediato, a uno que apenas era ceñudo, uno de los dedos trazó un círculo alrededor de la cara, haciendo énfasis en su rostro.

—Siempre tienes este gesto cuando estás sola e intimidas… me gusta —se sinceró —, pero tu cara se suaviza cuando te concentras… ¿Por qué aceptaste mi invitación?

—...no lo sé —murmuró, bajado la mirada y luciendo ligeramente fastidiada.

Aún no se recuperaba del ligero cosquilleo en el estómago que le había provocado aquella confesión tan inocente. Miró a Samui una sola vez, negando con la cabeza.

—Lo sabes —atacó, juntando ligeramente las cejas. Había corrido aquella noche por una razón y quería saberla.

Rio un poco y negó. —En verdad no lo sé… quizá fue tu ceguera ante un no.

—Ya te dije que me confundiste —susurró, haciendo énfasis en el sonido de la "i", avergonzada. —¿Lo sabrás algún día?

—... supongo —murmuró de nuevo, encogiéndose de hombros y mirándola.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no sonreír y miró sus manos, que se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca como para moverse apenas un poco y que sus dedos tocaran, pero no se movió.

—No es gracioso —aseguró, sin saber por qué sonreía. —¿Buscamos otro lugar?

Miró el pequeño restaurante y asintió una sola vez, luego de hacer un gesto de inconformidad, que Samui no dejó pasar.

—No tengo ganas de estar en un bar…

Asintió una sola vez, mirando la mesa, escuchando a Temari bostezar una vez más. —Si estás cansada solo dilo, no tienes que salir conmigo si no quieres.

—Quería verte —aseguró, frotándose un ojo.

Apretó lo labios y miró al exterior. Se estaba arriesgando demasiado. Miró a Temari de nuevo.

—Podríamos comprar algo e ir a mi casa… o a tu casa —agregó, demasiado rápido.

Se atragantó con el trago de limonada, pero fingió que no había notado la sutileza con la que le habían echado sus temores en cara. Limpió su nariz discretamente y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, en la que se liberaban ligeramente la vergüenza y los nervios.

—Tu casa está bien.

* * *

 _Sábado, 26 de octubre de 2019_


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

 **.**

Las luces de la ciudad no brillaron con mayor intensidad durante el trayecto. No se volvieron los minutos eternos, ni los kilómetros más largos. Atrás de ellas quedó una cuidad sumida en sus últimas horas de ajetreo.

El silencio habitual de las áreas residenciales no tardó en hacerse notar luego de que Samui anunciara que estaban por llegar, y aunque las ventanas de las casas aún estaban iluminadas, era evidente que la noche había caído ya y que el silencio debería respetarse.  
Temari observó en silencio la modesta edificación que se erigía frente a ella, aunque igual a las otras, resaltaba del resto por la oscuridad que parecía reinar en el interior. Cerró la portezuela con cuidado, intentando no ofender demasiado al silencio, y se frotó los brazos distraída al sentir el ligero cambio de temperatura.

Samui ya abría la puerta cuando ella cerraba la verja y cuando miró al interior una luz ya estaba encendida, mostrando un recibidor que no destacaba de los que conocía. Entró a la casa en silencio, observando cada detalle al no saber qué más hacer, sonriendo ante las escusas innecesarias que Samui hacía y que se imaginaba ella también haría el día en que fuera su casa el destino en común.

—… obviamente vivo sola y no creí que fueras a venir pronto, así que...

Señaló la dirección en que se encontraba el comedor y al girar las palabras se atoraron en su garganta al notar la manera en que Temari le miraba.

—¿Qué? —espetó, atropellándose la lengua.

Temari subió el escalón, sin dejar de mirar a Samui y negó una sola vez, tomando de las manos de la mujer las bolsas con la cena y dirigiéndose hacia la mesa.

Con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta, la miró alejarse lentamente, un poco decepcionada y a la vez avergonzada por la ligera esperanza que habría crecido dentro de ella ante la proximidad que compartieron durante unos instantes. Estaba consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y se odiaba por aquella extraña impulsividad que de pronto la aquejaba.

—Oye.

Giró al sentir que la tomaban del brazo, no tanto porque la palabra hubiese llegado a sus oídos, y al mirar atrás se encontró con el rostro de Samui, demasiado cerca al de suyo, los ojos la miraban fijamente. El aliento tibio le rozó el rostro y sus labios se toparon apenas por el impulso que llevaba cada una, pero eso fue suficiente para que sus piernas temblaran unos momentos.

No pudo contestar.

Samui no se atrevió, tampoco, a decir algo más.

Una mano fría y trémula viajó hacia el rostro de Temari y alejó con suavidad un mechón de cabello, que no estorbaba realmente, pero le daba una excusa para tocarle el rostro suavemente. Miró el rostro, aprovechando la cercanía, y, apenas pudo respirar tranquila al confirmar que no sería rechazada, sonrío ligeramente antes de presionar sus labios contra los de Temari.

No hubieron palabras de por medio y como si cualquier caricia sobrara, sus manos apenas se posaron sobre los brazos que le sujetaban suavemente el rostro. Aquel pequeño gesto, el poder aferrarse a los brazos delgados, fue lo único que ayudó a Temari a mantenerse firme sobre un suelo que se sacudía bajo sus pies. Sentía la mano acariciar su mejilla suavemente una vez sus labios se separaron y al abrir los ojos se encontró con un gesto sereno que lucía diferente de todos los demás que conocía.

… fue un beso suave y corto.

—¿Cenamos' —susurró Samui, alejándose suavemente.

Asintió una sola vez, una ligera vergüenza la embargaba, pero una felicidad aún más tímida le ganaba la batalla al sentimiento.

El silencio que rodeó el principio de la cena no fue tan incómodo como Temari había esperado, quizá debido a que Samui no se había reservado del todo y comenzó con una plática ligera, no pudo evitar pensar que los nervios que la recorrían en ese momento ya no atacaban a Samui de esa manera.

Samui entrelazó las manos y recargó el rostro en ellas, atreviéndose a mirarla, hasta entonces, con una sonrisa que cualquier otro podía confundir con una idiota. Era la primera vez que los gestos no se ocultaban bajo esas luces a medias y pálidas o amarillentas. Ahí no cabrían dudas sobre rubores mal disimulados o el brillo de una mirada.

Temari bebió en silencio y al alejar el vaso enarcó una ceja, consciente de la insistencia de Samui. —¿Qué?

Negó una sola vez y por primera vez agradeció que aquella mesa fuera tan pequeña, pues le permitía extender el brazo y tomar la mano de Temari sin problemas. Bajó la mirada, consciente del tacto con el que debía manejar sus sentimientos, decidió no decir lo que pensaba realmente, se había enamorado peligrosamente rápido de aquella muchacha.

—… eres muy linda.

Se quedó con las palabras atoradas en la garganta y miró la mesa, ligeramente confundida, antes de sonreír un poco y juntar ligeramente las cejas. —… gracias.

Samui jugó entonces con su mano, acariciaba sus nudillos con uno de sus dedos y le miraba el dorso como si fuera una de las maravillas del mundo. Conocía el rostro de Samui, pero pocas veces podía verla sin esas luces a medias que ocultaban gestos, que mitigaban brillos, que distorsionaban la realidad con sus colores artificiales.

—¿Podemos hacer esto más seguido? —pidió, estrechando ligeramente la mano que tomaba la suya.

Detuvo la mirada antes de llegar al rostro de Temari, solo por unos segundos y luego miró los ojos verdes, sintiendo un cambio inesperado en los latidos de su corazón. Asintió una sola vez, mientras una sonrisa se formaba de nuevo en sus labios.

—Claro.

* * *

Originalmente, era más largo… y estoy enojada aún. Quizá me tarde en traer el resto, pueden escuchar el siguiente video: : / / youtu. be / TCvSzHFl8Gg … si les interesa escucharme hacer berrinche por lo que me pasó xD

 _Jueves, 14 de noviembre de 2019_


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

 **.**

La calle estaba aún más silenciosa que cuando llegaron y Temari casi sintió que se escabulliría como un delincuente una vez que estuviese afuera.

Se detuvieron antes de que Temari bajara el escalón, por una petición que nunca fue verbalizada pero cuya intensión permeó el aire. Se miraron en silencio unos momentos, sus ansiedades se alimentaban desesperadamente de aquella ausencia de acciones. Enarcó ligeramente las cejas y amplió una sonrisa que comenzó a crecer en sus labios, expectante.

—No quiero que te asustes —pidió Samui.

Hubo un pequeño silencio de asimilación. Asintió una sola vez, lentamente. —Ok.

—Estoy consciente que esto no es usual para ti, no voy a forzarte, jamás, ni a apresurar el paso en el que vayas aceptando la situación. Y estoy dispuesta a ayudarte en tus confusiones.

Guardó silencio un momento, esperando a que las palabras fueran completamente absorbidas, y que la intención de aquella declaración no fuese a perderse con los sentimientos que lo siguiente pudiera provocar.

Temari asintió de nuevo, descolocada al no poder prever el rumbo que tomaría aquella conversación.

—No quiero que pienses que soy "intensa" y que ya estoy planeando una boda, por favor. Se siente como el momento indicado para decirlo… y creo que es mejor dejar las cosas claras desde un principio. No me gusta perder el tiempo, no haré que pierdas el tuyo. Voy a esperarte, el tiempo que necesites… quiero estar contigo Temari, tomé la decisión de estar contigo, pero si tú decides que ya no quieres estar conmigo, ya sea en una semana, un mes o en años, me haré a un lado sin complicar las cosas.

Temari desvió apenas la mirada al no saber cómo responder a aquello.

—Quiero que tengas un poco de tranquilidad… sé lo tormentosa que puede volverse la cabeza en estos momentos.

Sonrió ligeramente, avergonzada, sabía que Samui se refería a sus propias vivencias pero no podía sacudirse la sensación de que le leían los pensamientos. Se frotó el brazo y levantó la mirada, posándola sobre los ojos azules que parecían sonreírle, aunque no lo hicieran físicamente.

—No tengo intensión de perder el tiempo —aseguró, con una voz baja que no reconocía.

Samui sonrió entonces y le estrechó el brazo con suavidad.

—Gracias —murmuró, sintiéndose un poco menos tensa que las últimas semanas.

Se acercó a Samui y la abrazó, no tenía el valor aún de pedirle un beso. Hundió el rostro en el cuello de la mujer y respiró tranquilamente el olor que se desprendía de la piel y el cabello. Las últimas semanas habían sido una vertiginosa experiencia, sus dudas no le permitían disfrutar del todo las cenas y las conversaciones… ni siquiera su trabajo. No tenía miedo a despertar un día, como había sucedido antes con alguien más, consciente de que aquella relación no era lo que quería, pero por lo nueva que aquella situación podía ser -a pesar de la normalidad que había en todo lo demás que no involucrara el sexo de cada integrante-, temía lastimar a Samui con su desidia.

Samui relajó su rostro y recargó la mejilla sobre la cabeza de Temari, permitiéndose estrecharla con suavidad.

—No sé cuándo vaya a presentarte formalmente con mi familia o amigos —comenzó a decir.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo —murmuró, interrumpiendo.

Temari se alejó entonces y la miró fijamente a los ojos. —Un día vas a necesitar que lo haga.

Inclinó un poco la cabeza y negó una sola vez. —No lo creo.

El rostro de Temari perdió cualquier pisca de preocupación y mostró cierto fastidio. —No puedes asegurar, las cosas cambian.

Se encogió de hombros entonces, por toda respuesta, y sonrió ligeramente al ver a Temari rodar la mirada unos momentos.

La despedida se alargó un poco más de lo que habían esperado y terminó con un corto beso en los labios que sucedió gracias a los titubeos que les traicionaron de último minuto. Samui observó a Temari caminar hacia el auto que la esperaba en la calle y se despidió una última vez, con un gesto de la mano, cuando la muchacha se giró antes de subir al taxi.

El silencio y la tranquilidad volvieron una vez el sonido del motor se desvaneció en la noche y Samui se permitió sentir el aire fresco en el rostro y miró unos momentos el cielo que se extendía sobre ella. Nada estaba seguro y las cosas podían cambiar… pero sonrió una sola vez y cerró la puerta.

Temari llevaba las manos ligeramente apretadas sobre su regazo y pensaba en lo que Samui le había dicho; sus ojos apenas miraban las luces que pasaban por la calle y brillaba sobre sus pupilas. No solía ser de las que se quedaban sin palabras, pero en esos momentos no tenía algo a lo que aferrarse para brindar certezas y seguridades, más allá de que las sensaciones que crecían en su pecho y no podían ponerse en duda.

Se mordió el labio, pero aun así una pequeña sonrisilla escapó.

* * *

 _Sábado, 30 de noviembre de 2019_


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

 **.**

Cambios… tan sutiles que pasaban desapercibidos a primera vista, no tanto a la segunda, pero aún podían escaparse a la tercera. Quizá solo eran sonrisillas más prolongadas o tarareos desperdigados, quizá la pequeña pisca de ensoñación que llenaba de pronto los silencios… o la extraña impaciencia que de pronto se volvía la norma ciertos días de la semana; fuera lo que fuera, Karui y Gaara habían notado ese algo de inmediato.

Sus respectivas rubias no eran unas frívolas brujas, y aunque no se resguardaban en el hermetismo, tampoco eran un libro completamente abierto. No pudieron poner el dedo sobre aquello que los descolocaba en las actitudes, que realmente no habían cambiado mucho, y aunque cada uno se hacía sus ideas, no pudieron estar completamente seguros hasta que ese algo de pronto se volvió visible para los despistados compañeros.

Kankuro y Omoi no se habían quedado en silencio y aunque las interrogantes habían sido sorteadas con maestría y tachadas de estupideces, los ojos dorados de Karui no se habían entrecerrado y del rostro de Gaara no escapó ningún gesto, las conclusiones aterrizaron.

Y quizá no tenían la más mínima idea de quién estaba detrás de aquellas actitudes, pero Karui podía estar segura que Samui estaba un poco enamorada y, a su vez, Gaara sabía que Temari se empapaba irremediablemente de ese sentimiento que había decidido ignorar luego de una relación fallida.

—… tu siempre dices que soy rara —se quejó Temari.

—Pero no estás rara normal, estás rara del raro que da miedo —insistió Kankuro. —¿Verdad, Gaara?

Levantó apenas la mirada del plato, casi como temeroso de lo que sabía estaba a punto de pasar, y al encontrarse con los ojos de Temari supo que no había excusa que valiera, ella ya había visto a través de él. Bajó la mirada al plato de nuevo y se encogió de hombros.

—No me metan en esto —murmuró, casi con culpa.

—¡Bah!

Los ojos verdes de Gaara se posaron rápidamente en Kankuro, advirtiéndole, antes de mirar los restos de su tostada y llevársela a la boca.

—¿Voy a llevarte a la universidad? —interrumpió Temari, sin notarlo.

Gaara volvió a mirar un poco la mesa antes que a ella.

—… si quieres.

Asintió una sola vez.

El sonido de la ciudad se colaba a pesar de las puertas cerradas y Gaara apretaba los dientes sin notarlo, pocas cosas podían tensarlo, pero ninguna como el saber que Temari estaba esperando a que hablara. Los minutos que tardó la rubia en desesperarse y empezar la conversación le parecieron más largos de lo que había imaginado.

—¿Qué piensas?

—Nada —respondió rápidamente, pero arrastrando un poco la palabra para no parecer ansioso.

Temari juntó un poco las cejas, pero mantuvo la mirada clavada al frente. —Vi la mirada en la cocina.

—Siempre miro a Kankuro de ese modo.

—Gaara…

—Estábamos todos de buen humor —respondió, manteniendo la mirada clavada en la ventana —, no quería que Kankuro lo estropeara.

—¿Es todo?

—Es todo.

—Hm.

… _Hm._

—¡Hm!

Samui miró fijamente a Karui, no era inusual que se cruzara de brazos, pero normalmente no era ella quien provocaba esas reacciones en la pelirroja. Siguió caminando, a pesar que la muchacha se quedará detrás durante unos instantes, cuando se encontró a su costado de nuevo, la miró de soslayo.

—Estás enredando la situación, solo dime qué quieres saber.

—He estado pensando mucho en lo que Omoi dijo la otra vez.

—Ustedes hablan demasiado —insistió.

—No creo que estés enferma, pero sé que está pasando algo

Separó apenas los labios y volvió la mirada al frente unos momentos, comprendiendo por donde iba la cosa. Karui apretaba ligeramente los dientes al notar que no sería entregada la información en bandeja de plata.

—¡Escupe, Samui!

—No sé qué sea exactamente lo que creas que está pasando, sé más clara.

—¡Tu eres la que está dando rodeos!

Detuvo sus pasos entonces, encarando a Karui, que se mostró un poco intimidada con su cambio de actitud, y aunque se había encogido ligeramente, no detuvo sus palabras.

—Somos amigas, creo que existe la confianza suficiente para que me digas cuando estás saliendo con alguien.

Sonrió ligeramente y miró a un par de personas que pasaron de ellas. Asintió una sola vez y volvió a caminar, invitando a Karui a seguirla con un vistazo.

—Estoy saliendo con alguien —confirmó.

—¿La conozco?

—No lo sé.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—No creo que se sienta cómoda —se sinceró, dedicándole un vistazo. —Es nueva en esto.

Karui apretó ligeramente los labios. —Samui… no has tenido buenas experiencias con "las nuevas en esto".

Asintió una sola vez y miró el cielo unos instantes.

—Estaré bien.

* * *

Tengo siempre la intención de actualizar en viernes y luego llega el viernes y se me olvida por completo... pero así es mi cerebro con las fechas, por desgracia.

 _Domingo, 15 de diciembre de 2019_


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

 **.**

El escenario se mantenía ignorado desde minutos atrás, algún comentario traído por el aire había dado inicio a una conversación y las conversaciones que pululaban del resto de los comensales llenaban los cortísimos silencios.

—¿En qué momento lo supiste?

Samui tomó aire y miró al techo unos momentos, recordando. —No lo sé… en la adolescencia no tuve particular interés en las relaciones amorosas y mis ojos jamás se desviaron al trasero de mis amigas.

—Entonces un día despertaste y ya estabas enamorada de una mujer.

Sonrió y negó. —Nunca pensé demasiado en ello, a los diecisiete tuve una corta relación con un amigo de Atsui, era un muchacho interesante, supongo que me infatué y lo confundí. No me preguntes porqué… —sus dedos jugaron unos momentos sobre el vaso que sostenían. —Un día lo visité y llegué antes que él, sus padres iban de salida y no avisaron a su hermana que yo estaría ahí… la vi desnuda por accidente y me sorprendí pensando en ella las siguientes semanas.

Temari enarcó las cejas, una ligera sonrisa incrédula en sus labios. —Vaya.

Asintió. —No fue una revelación divina, ese muchacho nunca fue lo mío… luego conocí a una muchacha y todo fue muy diferente.

—¿En qué sentido?

—El sudor de una mujer no huele igual de mal que el un hombre, la piel es más suave, la saliva no es tan espesa… son muchas cosas.

Su rostro se contorsionó ligeramente. —Haces que los hombres suenen asquerosos.

—Si lo ves de cierta manera, lo son… al menos para mí —agregó, sacudiendo la seriedad que de pronto se había posado sobre ellas.

Acomodó el vaso sobre la mesa y miró al rededor, consciente de que se habían perdido por varios minutos y que algunos de los rostros alrededor de ellas habían cambiado. Miró a Temari, cuyos ojos estaban clavados en el vaso que mantenía entre sus manos. Estaba completamente distraída en sus pensamientos.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta tú?

Levantó la mirada y la clavó en los ojos azules que apenas se distinguían por la oscuridad de la noche y los brillos de las luces amarillentas de aquel bar. Negó una sola vez y luego desvió la mirada.

—Quizá en la preparatoria… pero estaba tan ocupada con Gaara que lo ignoré.

—Ignoraste tu homosexualidad.

Juntó un poco las cejas y volvió a mirarla. —Aunque no me creas.

—Te creo, Temari… eso es lo más tú que he escuchado salir de tu boca.

—Déjame en paz —murmuró, ocultando la sonrisa con el vaso.

Sus dedos acariciaban suavemente una de las piernas de Temari bajo la mesa, sus ojos se clavaron fijamente en el rostro divertido que la muchacha, que ya comenzaba a hablar de alguno de los momentos ignorados en los que había tenido sospechas de sus preferencias. En algún momento su mano le alejó, casualmente, del rostro un mechón de cabello y una distraída caricia había rosado su mano por unos segundos.

—¿Qué miras?

Gaara parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza, en una reacción negativa que no solía tener. —Nada.

—Este lugar está que revienta, iremos a otro lado.

Asintió. Naruto sonrió y, dándole la espalda al interior, le palmeó la espalda antes de salir. Miró rápidamente al resto, confirmando que nadie ahí había notado lo que sucedía en una de las mesas. Miró de nuevo lo que había captado su atención. Temari carcajeaba en esos momentos y el rostro de Samui se había suavizado de una manera que no notarían los desconocidos que las rodeaban.

Se giró y salió del establecimiento.

* * *

Yo de verdad que soy un caso, esto debí publicarlo la semana pasadaaaaaaaaa. En fin, espero hayan pasado muy bonitas fiestas :3 ¡y les deseo un excelente 2020!

 _Sábado, 11 de enero de 2020_


	20. Cápitulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

 **.**

A pesar de que solía ser un poco impaciente en algunos aspectos y su estilo de vida era más bien acelerado, no podía decir que aquella relación estuviese avanzando rápidamente, aunque tampoco era como que estuviese estancada, y, si lo pensaba concienzudamente, aquel estado de letargo se debía, realmente, a sus propias acciones. En más de una ocasión había sonreído ante los tintes infantiles que rodeaban todo aquello, pero la mayoría de las veces aquello era reemplazado por un sentimiento de fastidio o impotencia que la obligaban a salir de sus pensamientos y distraerse con otra cosa.

No quería afrontar sus conclusiones, pero sabía, aunque se esforzara por echarlo a un lado, que no era capaz de aceptar por completo aquella situación.

Sonrió al sentir la mano de Samui acariciarle, suavemente, la mano, antes de que sus dedos se entrelazaran y, luego de mirar los ojos azules el tiempo que tardaron en volver al frente, miró de nuevo por la ventana, a aquella ciudad que se había convertido en el único testigo silencioso de aquellos encuentros confusos, tortuosos… y liberadores.

—… Samui.

—¿Si?

Mantuvo la mirada clavada en el exterior, apenas el tiempo suficiente para no demostrar su desesperación y a la vez no delatar sus dudas.

—¿En verdad no te importa si jamás te presento formalmente ante mi familia?

Samui apenas se dedicó unos segundos para abandonar el frente y mirar a Temari, ligeramente alarmada.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—No podríamos vivir juntas —murmuró, mirando fijamente el perfil.

—Podríamos ser roomies.

—¿A nuestra edad? —inquirió, incrédula. —¿En verdad no te importa?

La velocidad a la que iban disminuyó y en cuanto se encontraron con un sitio para aparcar, Samui no dudó en hacerlo. No apagó el motor jamás, pero accionó el freno de mano y se giró sobre el asiento para encarar a Temari, encontrándose un gesto demasiado serio. Ninguna de las sensaciones que atormentaban a la muchacha, y que lo había hecho desde que comenzaran a pasar tiempo juntas, se escabulló por los gestos.

—Soy muy reservada, Temari, no me gustan las exhibiciones —explicó —. Dejando de lado la situación actual en la sociedad, las demostraciones de afecto me gusta mantenerlas entre mi compañera y yo, claro que no voy a limitarte si un día quieres besarme en la calle... y quién sabe, quizá si no te he visto en semanas, se me escape un abrazo y algo más...

Temari se sonrojó ligeramente pero no hizo comentario alguno.

—Lo dije antes: solo quiero estar contigo... no me interesa conocer a tus padres-

—Mis padres están muertos —interrumpió, bajando la mirada.

—...a tus hermanos —corrigió, suavemente —o a tus amigos, me da igual. No llevaré una doble vida y tampoco pienso ser tu amante nocturno, pero no hablar de esto no es problema, créeme.

Asintió, relajándose, hasta entonces notaba lo tensa que había estado.

—… ok.

Samui sonrió y le acarició el mentón suavemente, deteniendo la mano en la barbilla; la miró fijamente unos momentos, antes de acercarse a ella y darle un beso en los labios. Por primera vez las manos de Temari se aferraron a ella, acercándola. Se besaron en silencio, con necesidad.

—¿Vamos a mi casa? —preguntó Samui, cuando sus labios al fin se separaron.

Agradeciendo la oscuridad ahí dentro, que ocultaba su sonrojo, Temari asintió una sola vez.

 **.**

Las manos no tardaron en aprovechar la celosía de aquella casa para comenzar a recorrer el cuerpo de la otra. Samui se había sorprendido, una vez más, al notar la avidez de Temari, pero pronto cualquier sorpresa quedó detrás.

Temari se alejó abruptamente, mirando fijamente a Samui, sosteniendo el rostro entre sus manos. Se esforzaba por no desviar la mirada hacia la mano que había comenzado a subir por debajo de su falda. Intentó separar los labios para terminar con el silencio, pero su cuerpo se rehusó a moverse.

—No estás lista —murmuró Samui de pronto, alejando la mano —… lo siento.

—No… no es eso.

El silencio duró lo suficiente para confundir un poco más a Samui.

—… no sé qué hacer —admitió al fin, agradeciendo que las luces fueran lo suficientemente tenues para ocultar su agresivo sonrojo.

Los ojos de Samui brillaron entonces, con ternura. Agachó un poco el rostro, fijando la mirada en sus dedos que se entrelazaban, para ocultar la ligera sonrisa que se formó en sus labios.

—… ok.

La mano volvió a subir, lentamente, ocultándose pronto bajo la falda. Temari contuvo la respiración unos momentos, sabía que no temblaba, pero dentro de sí parecía que se sacudía. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos azules de Samui, escuchando el pedido por silencio que se arrastró entre los dientes.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —murmuró, besando a Temari, despacio, moviéndose por el cuello, descubriendo la piel de los hombros.

—… tocarte.

—Entonces tócame —susurró, besándole la mejilla —. No tomes nota, no pienses… solo tócame.

* * *

e.e

El fin de semana se me fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y me olvidé por completo de actualizar.

 _Lunes, 27 de enero de 2020_


	21. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

 **.**

—Temari está rara…

Levantó la mirada del libro y observó fijamente a Kankuro. El muchacho asintió y se apresuró a la cama, sentándose demasiado cerca, para poder hablar en voz baja.

Gaara no asintió, ni enarcó una ceja, nada, solo lo miró fijamente, esperando una mejor explicación.

—Se desaparece los fines de semana, llega tarde a casa… ¡ayer ni siquiera llegó! —exclamó, pasando un poco de los susurros. —… y hoy estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono.

—¿Nunca la habías escuchado hablar por teléfono? —murmuró, volviendo la mirada al libro.

—Estaba hablando en voz baja y con risitas… ¿sabes?

Gaara no levantó la mirada del libro, a pesar de que no había podido recuperar el hilo de la lectura.

—Creo que está saliendo con alguien, Gaara.

El recuerdo de aquella caricia furtiva en el restorán volvió a su memoria y tuvo que sacudirla, aunque estaba consciente de que sus gestos y silencios jamás lo traicionarían, también conocía la perspicacia que podía tener su hermano en los momentos menos debidos. Cerró el libro entonces y se encogió de hombros.

—Tu sales con alguien, ¿qué tiene de malo? —murmuró.

—¡Está saliendo con alguien!

Se encogió de hombros de nuevo y Kankuro dejó caer los suyos, como rendido. Observó al muchacho recostarse en la cama y mirar el techo de la habitación, pensativo.

—¿Por qué no nos ha dicho nada?

—No creo que esté saliendo con alguien… ¿por qué te importa?

—Es Temari, por amor al cielo, ¿a ti no te importa?

Miró fijamente a Kankuro, pero jamás negó o asintió. —Solo pienso que es mejor que no nos metamos en sus cosas… si está saliendo con alguien nos lo dirá cuando se sienta segura, ya tuvo un fracaso antes y la conoces.

—Hm.

La figura de Temari pasó entonces, mostrándose solo por unos momentos ante la puerta, Kankuro se levantó de la cama y echó un vistazo al pasillo, viendo a la rubia perderse casi de inmediato al doblar, pero alcanzó a notar el enorme cesto de ropa que cargaba con ella y a escuchar un tarareo que no solía ser habitual al hacer esas tareas. Miró de nuevo a Gaara y señaló el pasillo.

—Déjala en paz —murmuró, tomando una vez más el libro —, ¿prefieres que esté gritándote y molesta todo el día? Ustedes dos son muy raros.

—Tu eres el raro —renegó Kankuro, perdiéndose al salir al pasillo.

Esperó unos segundos, escuchando atento los pasos que se alejaban. Se recargó en las almohadas y miró fijamente el libro, recordando todos los pequeños detalles que había dejado pasar por alto y aquel vistazo en el restorán que no podía ignorar por más que se esforzara.

Ahora que Kankuro le seguía la pista con tanta atención sabía que tendría que adelantar esa conversación con Temari, no podía dejar que el tiempo siguiera pasando.

~oOo~

Temari veía los ganchos pasar rápidamente, estaba sorprendida por la habilidad que tenía Samui para hacer compras; entre los sonidos arrastrados del metal y los choquecillos de pronto se colaban conversaciones ajenas y la música de fondo que tenían en la tienda, pero casi todos ellos eran silenciados por los pensamientos que le habían agobiado los últimos días.

Parpadeó al sentir que algo le tocaba el pecho y se encontró con el gesto pensativo de Samui, que luego de negar, arrojó el gancho sobre la barra y siguió con su tarea.

—¿Qué haces?

—… estoy buscando un bañador —comentó, sin resaltar la obviedad.

—¿Por qué me lo pruebas a mí?

—Porque es para ti.

Un parpadeó… el sonido inacabable de los ganchos arrastrándose y chocando.

—¿Qué?

Samui no contestó, pero dio un par de pasos para seguir buscando cómodamente. Se acercó a ella, disimuladamente, y le detuvo las manos cuando parecía encontrar otro bañador que le convencía ligeramente.

—Samui.

Soltó su mano y separó el bañador, siguiendo con su tarea. —No suelo dar sorpresas ni ser espontánea, pero planeé un viaje… una escapada, si quieres llamarlo de ese modo.

—¿Por qué?

Exhaló, mirando por primera vez a Temari de frente, abandonando su búsqueda "incansable". —Vamos a ir a un lugar donde nadie nos conozca, quiero que te relajes… ¿crees que no noto como observas cada rostro en cada lugar al que vamos?

—Nadie va a creerse que solo somos amigas si nos ven juntas todo el tiempo —las palabras murieron en su garganta y bajó la mirada a los dos bañadores que descansaban en el brazo de Samui.

—¿Puedes escuchar eso en la distancia? —preguntó, volviendo a mirar los bañadores, y agregó, al notar que Temari prestaba atención a los sonidos lejanos: —Es el sonido del tren en el que vienen tus excusas.

—No es divertido —aseguró, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Iremos a la playa —dijo, cambiando el tema —… solo piensa en el sol, la arena y todas las bebidas empalagosas que puedas imaginar.

—Debo trabajar.

—Yo también —murmuró, dándole los bañadores que había encontrado. — Volveremos el domingo en la noche, tranquila.

Tomó los bañadores y tiró ligeramente de ellos cuando notó que la mano de Samui no cedía. Los ojos azules estaban clavados en sus manos.

—¿Qué?

Los bañadores fueron liberados entonces y Samui se cruzó de brazos, pero tuvo que cubrir ligeramente sus labios con sus dedos, sin apartar la mirada de las uñas de Temari.

—… te cortaste las uñas.

Bajó las manos, recordando las molestias que habían generado sus uñas ligeramente largas unas cuantas noches atrás y escuchando las risas que no pudieron ser contenidas por más tiempo; negó una sola vez, sonrojándose.

—Nunca las he llevado largas —murmuró.

Pero Samui no paró de reír y, aunque su risa era más bien desganada, logró contagiar a Temari, que apretó los labios para no sonreír.

—Ya cállate.

—¿Debo darte las gracias?

Colorada, observó los bañadores, sus manos se enredaron en ellos unos momentos y terminó eligiendo un negro que no miró dos veces.

—¡Ya cállate! —exclamó, aunque Samui hacía segundos que no reía.

* * *

 _Sábado, 08 de febrero de 2020_


	22. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

 **.**

Un fin de semana fuera no era demasiado tiempo, aun así, Temari tuvo que esforzarse por no retorcerse las manos en varias ocasiones, afortunadamente las preguntas de Kankuro nunca la hacían caer en dobles sentidos y las evasivas con él eran fáciles. Exhaló y se llevó las manos a la cadera, mirando fijamente al muchacho, la cucharilla con la que comía helado se asomaba entre sus labios y lo hacía ver estúpido.

—… no sé por qué te esfuerzas, no me voy a comer eso —murmuró, con la cucharilla aún en la boca.

Su gesto se transformó en uno fastidiado, cerró el refrigerador y cruzó la cocina. —Al menos dile a Gaara que hay comida de sobra.

—Mándale un mensaje.

—¡No puedo creer que no puedas ni pasar un recado!

Había vuelto sobre sus pasos y no dudó en tirarle de las mejillas al muchacho, que pronto renegó y comenzó a manotear para quitársela de encima.

—¿Ahora qué está pasando? —preguntó Gaara, de pie en la puerta de la cocina.

—Temari saldrá el fin de semana —contestó, arrastrando las palabras por el tirón en las mejillas.

La rubia lo soltó entonces, dejándolo malhumorado en la silla y frotándose la piel enrojecida. Observó a sus hermanos hablar en silencio. Temari repitió le menú preparado y refrigerado al menor, le recordó que estaría pendiente de su móvil en caso de que cualquier cosa surgiera y que volvería el domingo por la noche.

—¿Vas a volver tarde?

Parpadeó y se encogió de hombros. —No estoy segura, ¿por qué?

Negó y se alejó, dejando a la muchacha en la cocina, que pronto le alcanzó.

—¿Qué pasa?

Siguió caminando, a pesar de sentir que había sido acorralado—… nada.

Juntó un poco las cejas ante el silencio, pero la insistencia de Temari, que seguramente le seguiría hasta su habitación. Echó un rápido vistazo detrás de ellos, confirmando que Kankuro se había quedado detrás en la cocina y al abrir la puerta de su habitación, lo hizo con los movimientos justos para evitarle la entrada a Temari.

—¿No se hace tarde? ¿No tienes un vuelo o un tren o algo qué tomar?

La puerta se cerró en su cara y aunque levantó la mano para tocar, no lo hizo, no obtendría respuestas de Gaara hasta volver.

…

La promesa de tranquilidad, el reflejo del sol sobre la arena y el sonido de las olas por la mañana habían ayudado a disipar las ansiedades que le mantuvieron despierta casi toda la noche. Atrás quedaron todas las vueltas, sus intentos por comprender los silencios de Gaara y la advertencia en aquel vistazo atrás.

Sonrió al sentir el dulzor de la fruta en su boca y recargó la cabeza en el camastro.

Samui sonrió a su vez, mirándola fijamente a través de sus lentes oscuros, había notado la tensión de la muchacha, pero al creer que se debía a lo nuevo de la situación nunca encontró el valor para preguntarle, temiendo que restregarle sus inseguridades en la cara estropeara por completo el fin de semana. Dio un ligero sorbo, sintiendo el frío de su bebida en la boca, casi le provocaba escalofríos al sentir como bajaba dentro de su cuerpo, refrescándola por completo.

—No pareces el tipo de persona a la que le gustan las playas…

Miró de nuevo a Temari. —¿Por qué?

—Estás más pálida que un fantasma, ni siquiera parece que te alcance el sol de la ciudad.

Sonrió de nuevo y miró el oleaje, jugó unos momentos con la pajilla de su bebida, extendiendo de nuevo la sonrisa que se había perdido ligeramente.

—No son mis lugares favoritos.

El gesto de la muchacha cambió de una sonrisa a uno de desconfianza fingida. —¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí?

Se acomodó mejor en el camastro y no la miró, solo exhaló tranquilamente, relajándose. —… no se nota demasiado, pero pude ver las líneas en tus hombros y espalda el otro día. Supuse que te gustaría.

Se sentó de manera que pudiera mirar de frente a Samui sin tener que girar el cuello o el torso, en sus manos se mantenía el tazoncito con fruta del que había estado comiendo, su rostro mostraba su interés en el tema, pero Samui la ignoró, esperando pacientemente las preguntas.

—¿Qué lugares te gustan a ti?

—Las cuevas, al parecer —murmuró, removiendo su bebida de nuevo. —No creas que no estoy disfrutando el rato —aclaró —, solo no me pidas que me pare bajo el sol.

Sonrió ampliamente. —Ok.

Estiró la mano entonces y estrechó la muñeca de la muchacha, notando la manera en que su piel pálida brillaba bajo el sol y el contraste contra la piel ligeramente tostada de Temari. Sonrió ligeramente, recordando el comentario anterior y alejó la mano, acomodando los lentes sobre su rostro, sin dejar de mirar a la muchacha.

—¿Quieres nadar?

—Quizá vaya en un rato…

Miró las olas unos momentos y volvió a beber en silencio. —¿Por qué no vas ya? Se me ocurre algo que podemos hacer… sin estar en el sol, quizá en la habitación…

No pudo evitar el sonrojo, ni arrojarle su sombrero y sus gafas a Samui, que solo se encogió y recibió su inconformismo con una sonrisilla. Caminó en silencio, sintiendo la mirada azul sobre ella. Se detuvo luego de unos pasos y miró detrás, sin poder ocultar la sonrisilla pícara que aquel comentario le había dibujado en la cara.

Samui solo apretó los labios y fingió que desviaba la mirada.

* * *

Se me olvida cargar los capítulos al… lugar en el que se almacenan aquí en fanfiction y no pude actualizar porque no hubo internet en mi casa e.e

 _Sábado, 29 de febrero de 2020_


	23. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23**

 **.**

A pesar de las bromas, no pasaron demasiado tiempo en la habitación, aprovecharon el sol al máximo y disfrutaron de las aguas cristalinas y la espuma sobre la arena, entre bebidas frías y aperitivos de frutas frescas, casi dos días enteros.

Samui observó a Temari despedirse de la playa con un vistazo sonriente, pero lleno de pena por irse tan pronto. Habían hablado bastante y se habían conocido aún más de lo que había imaginado que podrían, sin quererlo, había anotado mentalmente un sinfín de detalles que le serían de utilidad en un futuro, por más remoto que pudiera parecer en esos momentos… pero a pesar de los buenos ratos, no pudo pasar por alto la insistente actitud abstraída que su irascible compañera demostraba de pronto, cuando se le permitía pasar demasiado tiempo con sus cavilaciones.

El sonido del portaequipaje cerrándose la sacó de sus pensamientos y miró la piel tostada por el sol que portaba orgullosa Temari en esos momentos. Miró los brazos, recorriéndolos lo suficientemente despacio para grabarse aquella tonalidad dorada que desaparecería con el tiempo.

—¿Nos vamos?

Sonrió a la muchacha y asintió una sola vez, adorando el brillo en los ojos verdes.

El trayecto de vuelta sería callado, lo intuía, y el silencio de la atenta Temari ante la pantalla del teléfono móvil se lo confirmó mucho antes de lo que había esperado. Observó en silencio la mano que se entrelazaba un poco indiscreta con la suya y el siguiente latido del corazón le dolió al saber que aquellas actitudes tan deliberadas se perderían de nuevo en la secrecía prometida tácitamente a la ciudad… aquella relación casi se sentía prohibida.

Aprovechó un relieve en el pavimento para mover su mano y tomar completamente la de Temari, sintiendo la calidez, pero miró por la ventana. El atardecer estaba a punto de morir y sus ojos miraron el cielo oscurecerse, mientras en su mente se terminaba de concretar una certeza que había sopesado, ignorado y desestimado en los últimos días, a veces tachándola de ridícula, otras veces de confusiones comunes… pero demandaba ser atendida.

Estaba completamente enamorada de Temari y, por alguna razón, el estómago se le encogía con ansiedad.

—… ¿Samui?

Alejó la mirada del exterior y la clavó en la muchacha, que ignoraba su teléfono y la miraba fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Estás bien? —repitió, bajando el móvil.

—… sí —murmuró.

—Ya llegamos —insistió, notando lo dispersa que se encontraba la mujer en esos momentos. —¿Estabas durmiendo con los ojos abiertos o qué?

Sonrió, sin verdadera intención detrás del gesto. —Supongo.

Al bajar del auto el aire caliente la golpeó, obligándola a plantar los pies en la tierra. Observó en silencio el aeropuerto mientras su equipaje le era entregado, se había cansado de colocarse el cabello detrás de la oreja y le permitió al viento sacudirle los mechoncillos como quisiera el tiempo que tardaron en entrar al enorme lugar.

Miró a Temari tirar en silencio de su pequeña maletilla de viaje e imaginó que era su mano en realidad a lo que se aferraba distraída.

—Temari.

Miró detrás de ella, sin asentir, sin sonreír, atenta.

—Te quiero.

El escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo tenía la fuerza suficiente para tumbarla al suelo, pero sus piernas se mantuvieron firmes, por el rostro de Samui se colaba una extraña gravedad que desapareció cuando la mujer caminó y pasó de ella. La siguió con la mirada, atónita e incrédula.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

…

Su llegada fue sumamente silenciosa y casi caminó en puntas hasta su habitación, pero se detuvo frente a las habitaciones de sus hermanos. Su mano se posó sobre una de las perillas y le sorprendió que no cediera, soltó con cuidado, con las cejas ligeramente juntas.

—¿Qué haces?

—¡Ah!

—… perdón.

Miró a Gaara, recuperando el la tranquilidad y equilibrio tras pegar el respingo, en los ojos se reflejaba un brillo que no sabía de dónde provenía.

—¿Te desperté?

El muchacho negó una sola vez.

—… insomnio de nuevo —murmuró, recargándose en la puerta, relajándose un poco más. —¿Dónde está Kankuro?

—En casa de su novia.

Miró al suelo y asintió una sola vez, sin energía para indignarse por la poca sensibilidad de Kankuro. Se alejó de la pared y comenzó a caminar a su habitación, dedicándole una sonrisa a su hermano menor entre tanto.

—Estás saliendo con alguien —resonó la voz de Gaara.

La mano se crispó sobre la perilla de su puerta, sentía la mirada fija en su espalda. Miró por encima de su hombro. —… No.

—No era una pregunta… tampoco sé quién sea —mintió, al notar el cambio en el semblante, apenas un poco de miedo en la mirada. —Pero creo que deberías hablar con Kankuro, está algo paranoico.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Gaara guardó silencio entonces, su postura no había cambiado, solo se había inclinado lo suficiente para poder mirarla y sus ojos seguían brillando ligeramente a pesar de la oscuridad del pasillo.

—¿Qué dijo Kankuro? —insistió.

—Que sospecha que sales con alguien —dijo sin más, volviendo a su habitación. — No le gusta que lo dejemos fuera… si no estás lista para presentarnos a tu pareja, al menos hazle un comentario al respecto, ya lo conoces.

—Gaara —interrumpió, dejando al muchacho con las buenas noches en los labios, pero no pudo decir más.

La manera en que el muchacho había usado sus palabas le estaba incomodando de sobremanera, pero fuera de aquello, no tenía fundamentos para las preguntas que se formulaban en su cabeza y solo le servirían a él de guía para descifrar lo que fuera que estaba intento entender.

Exhaló y asintió una sola vez, pasándose la mano por la frente y despeinándose el flequillo. —Creo que tienes razón…

—Esto era todo de lo que quería hablar —le recordó —. Buenas noches.

—… buenas noches —susurró al pasillo, mordiendo la uña de su pulgar y mirando la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Gaara.

* * *

Falló el modem estos días, ¡pero ya lo solucionamos! Justo a tiempo para la cuarentena xD y "hablando de" espero que estén gozando de buena salud y que así sigan /o/ También espero que estén tomando las precauciones recomendadas y por favor no caigan en la histeria colectiva. Nos leemos pronto :)

 _Miércoles, 18 de marzo de 2020_


	24. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24**

 **.**

Luego de caminar por unos cuantos pasillos, ignorada en su gran mayoría por el resto de las personas que trabajaban en el moderado edificio, se detuvo frente a unos señalamientos que anunciaban su destino. Se encontró con la única figura que reconocía ahí dentro y cruzó las puertas de cristal bajo las atentas miradas de quienes se encontraban inmediatamente a la puerta, pero no duraron mucho.

Temari mantuvo la puerta abierta de su oficina abierta y cerró bien detrás de ellas.

—Te va bien el traje —saludó, mirando fijamente a la muchacha. —¿Qué pasa?

Su nerviosismo y timidez no se debían a los alrededores, sino a la situación en sí, nunca antes Temari le había urgido tanto por un encuentro, mucho menos durante horas de trabajo, y la ausencia de explicación alguna había sido la última nota dentro de la diminuta histeria que tranquilizaba en su cabeza. La sonrisa cordial que la había recibido en el exterior solo empeoró las ideas que se amontonaban en su mente.

Estrechó el abrigo, que mantenía entre sus brazos, y enarcó una ceja, Temari solo atinó a señalarle la silla, sin sonreír, sin mirarla realmente.

Se sentaron en un silencio demasiado largo para su gusto. Temari no encontraba las palabras.

—No dije nada —comenzó a decir Samui, sin tener idea de si aquel atrevimiento le estaba robando el valor a Temari o si sus palabras serían completamente impertinentes o estarían fuera de lugar —, durante el viaje, no dije nada, pero noté tus abstracciones y ausencias. ¿Qué pasa?

Silencio.

Temari se había aferrado, disimuladamente, a una pluma y en esos momentos la golpeaba rápidamente contra el escritorio. Aunque podía ignorarlo, odiaba esa perspicacia, Samui siempre se encontraba un paso más adelante, desvelaba sus intenciones aún antes de que ella misma pudiera empezar a pensarlas.

—Gaara sabe.

Asintió una sola vez, la gravedad en el ademán de la muchacha gritaba que aquello no había sido planeado. Apretó ligeramente los labios y miró por la ventana, permitiéndole a Temari unos momentos para relajarse y quizá repasar lo que fuera que pensaba decirle.

Pero Temari no se atrevió a hablar, ni siquiera pudo moverse, temía traicionarse desde antes de empezar. Luchó contra la necesidad que tenía de pasarse las manos por el rostro, quizá despeinar su flequillo un poco, en esos momentos más que nunca debía aferrarse a su compostura.

—¿Podemos sobrevivirlo?

Miró a la mujer, pero los ojos azules se mantenían clavados en la ventana, se rehusaban a mirarla.

—¿Temari?

Sus ojos no se cruzaron, ni siquiera en ese momento y no se atrevió a pedirle que la mirara, solo bajó la mirada unos instantes, antes de contestar: —… no lo sé.

Samui asintió una sola vez.

—A pesar de todo, esta ha sido una de las relaciones más tranquilas que he tenido… si se puede llamarle relación a esto —aseguró, poniéndose en pie, con una sonrisa. —Dije que me alejaría cuando tú lo pidieras, pero creo que tendré que interceder.

Samui miró a Temari a los ojos, el corazón de la más joven latía desbocado, los ojos azules se ocultaron detrás de los párpados y la pequeña sonrisa que se había dibujado en los labios flaqueó apenas una fracción de segundo, pero tiempo suficiente. Frotándose el cuello, bajó la mirada al escritorio un instante, el tiempo suficiente para recolectar la situación.

Cuando Temari volvió a sentir la mirada sobre ella y sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo con los azules, sintió que algo frío se hundía en su estómago, creando un vacío que no había sentido antes.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Si algo fuera a pasar, ya habría pasado.

—Ha... pasado… —murmuró, coloreándose a pesar del frío.

—No me refiero a eso —respondió, con un hilo de voz.

—Ni siquiera lo hemos intentado, Samui.

—Tú no lo has intentado.

Una sensación de alarma le recorrió el cuerpo. Samui se frotó el cuello, haciendo su habitual gesto de cansancio y miró al techo.

—No voy a presionarte, nunca… si no estás lista, no lo estás y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto—concluyó, encogiéndose de hombros y dejando caer la mano que no sostenía el abrigo, miró fijamente a Temari —. Tampoco puedo ver que esto sea algo bueno para ti, estás tensa todo el tiempo, escondiéndote siempre, no puedes disfrutar un solo instante y no eres así.

—Espera, eso no…

—Temari. ¿Cuándo te has sentido cómoda? ¿Cuándo estamos solas en mi casa? —se quedó en silencio, pero negó pronto.

—¡Tú no sabes qué pasa por mi mente en esos momentos!

—Entonces explícame, ¿qué es lo que no entiendo?

Separó los labios para hablar, pero ¿qué le diría? ¿No era eso lo que quería? ¿Una salida? Había buscado desesperadamente, inconscientemente, aquel momento, pero ahora que lo tenía se llenaba de pánico. Juntó los labios, sintiendo que algo quería salir de su pecho. Negó una sola vez y recargó las palmas en el escritorio, sorprendiéndose al notar que llevaba ya momentos en pie pero no recordaba haberse movido.

—No estoy lista para decirle a Gaara y a Kankuro.

—Estás yendo hacia atrás —exhaló —, eso lo entiendo perfectamente y lo respeto.

Con las cejas juntas, la miró fijamente, Samui había perdido la sonrisa, pero no lucía ofuscada como ella. Relajó los hombros y se alejó del escritorio, intentando mantener la calma, pero por alguna razón se desquiciaba.

Samui asintió una sola vez. —Debo irme.

Temari la vio moverse en cámara lenta; el cabello rubio se sacudió apenas unos milímetros, los pasos resonaron, haciendo ecos profundos en su cabeza. Samui no se giró para mirarla una última vez, simplemente se aferró a su abrigo y a su bolso y caminó lejos de ella.

La puerta se cerró suavemente, haciendo un diminuto sonido de clic que resonó apenas en la estancia, pero con fuerza en la cabeza de Temari. Miró su escritorio de nuevo, consciente de que ya era demasiado tarde... ¿pero tarde para qué?

Samui caminó en silencio, sin acelerar el paso, esperando que Temari le detuviera y dijera algo, lo que fuera, que le diera una excusa para olvidarse de todas sus ideas y sus temores, pero la muchacha no la siguió. Exhaló al llegar a la acera, sintiendo la tensión con la que había caminado ahí dentro disiparse para darle paso al peso de las consecuencias de sus acciones. Al desdoblar sus brazos para ponerse el abrigo sintió que todas sus articulaciones dolían y al acomodar las solapas notó las miradas extrañas que le dedicaban las pocas personas que prestaban atención a los rostros de las calle.

Tocó su mejilla, estaba húmeda y fría.

* * *

Okay… sé que me odian, pero quédense conmigo, por favor. Me encontré con un dilema y no sabía qué hacer, me da la sensación que esto ya se alargó mucho, pero bueno, soy yo, nunca he podido ser tan concisa como me gustaría.

Si la memoria no me falla Sev.01 me pidió que compartiera la canción que me inspiró y es 'Unthinkable' de Alicia Keys, pero hay una playlist en Spotify con unas cuantas más, se llama Binario (lol, simple y llano).

Y si el estúpido internet de casa no me falla, vendré la próxima semana con el capítulo siguiente, no sé cuántas personas me leen, pero bueno, si están en cuarentena, espero pueda serles útil de alguna manera y que esto les sirva para pasar el rato.

¡Quédense en casa, por favor!

 _Sábado, 04 de abril de 2020_


	25. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25**

 **.**

Los días pasaron, con su terrible normalidad, y tanto Samui como Temari lucharon contra el impulso de llamar a la otra, contra sus propios pensamientos y sus teorías conspirativas acerca de la vida, el destino y lo que fuera que hubiese sucedido entre ellas. Samui se dejó absorber por el trabajo y las ideas de Atsui, Temari volvió a ignorar por completo sus sentimientos y desestimar las conclusiones a las que había llegado.

No se toparon, ni por casualidad.

Karui hacía gala de su malhumor en esos momentos, pero solo se limitó a mirar a Samui morder en silencio su pajilla, con la mirada perdida en el exterior. Recargada en la silla, saboreó la amargura en sus labios, pero no la escupió por más que quisiera, conocía a aquella rubia y por más práctica y lógica que fuera, podía ser obstinada. Hizo un ruido largo, ligeramente ronco, y siguió hablando, aunque su conversación había dejado de tener sentido momentos atrás.

Chasqueó los dedos un par de veces y luego estampó la mano sobre la mesa, llamando la atención, no solo de Samui.

Parpadeó y despegó la mejilla de su palma, haciendo un gesto con la misma mano, pero la intempestiva Karui no explicó su comportamiento a pesar de su pedido y siguió mirando con un profundo fastidio.

—¿Qué?

—¡Estás perdida, mujer!

—… no sé de qué hablas.

—Exacto —se quejó —. ¡No has escuchado una sola palabra de lo que he dicho!

La única reacción, si podía llamársele así, que hubo fue un parpadeo. Samui lució ligeramente atribulada luego y, de una manera recatada que no solía mostrar a menudo, alejó el vaso vacío de ella y asintió una sola vez. No se dejaba amedrentar por los chiquillos, nunca lo había hecho, pero en esos momentos se sentía diminuta frente a Karui.

—Lo siento.

Karui relajó su postura e intentó sonreír, pero el gesto quedó a medias. —Omoi conoce a alguien.

—No me interesa —interrumpió, casi sonando grosera.

Asintió y se recargó en la silla. —Quizá no sea tan mala idea —insistió —, o quizá solo necesites alejarte de aquí, ¿no has pensado volver?

—¿A casa?

Karui asintió una sola vez.

—No.

Apretó los labios y se inclinó, recargando los codos en la mesa, miró fijamente a Samui, pero el gesto de fastidio que había esperado no se dibujó jamás en el rostro.

—Samui... tendrás recuerdos de ella por donde mires, ni siquiera yo puedo darte alivio.

Sonrió y se pasó la mano por el cabello. —No soy tan débil.

—No lo creo y tampoco quise decir eso... pero sí creo que necesitas unas vacaciones, respirar aire fresco, ver otros paisajes… lo que sea que ella no haya tocado.

—La tratas como si fuera radioactiva.

Dejó salir una ligera carcajada. —De cierta manera lo es, al menos para ti… y lo será para mí si no hago algo.

Exhaló y miró a las personas que pasaban. —No lo sé...

Estiró la mano para tomar su móvil, pero Karui lo tomó y lo alejó de ella.

—¿Cuántas veces revisas esta cosa esperando ver su nombre?

La miró en completo silencio, podría negarlo, pero a esas alturas no la engañaría y tampoco serviría intentar engañarse a sí misma.

—Vete de aquí… descansa.

—No puedo cerrar la zapatería y…

—Nosotros podemos encargarnos —interrumpió, devolviéndole el móvil, pero impidiéndole tomarlo.

Samui observó a los ojos a Karui, no estaba fastidiada, aunque la ligera contracción entre sus cejas diera a entender eso. Dejó caer los hombros y casi se desplomó en la silla.

—Está bien —aceptó.

Karui sonrió y le tendió el móvil, pero esta vez lo depositó en la mano pálida que se extendió para tomarlo. Cambió el tema y aunque Samui se esforzó por no distraerse, en momentos su mente se alejaba de la mesa.

 **.**

Desperdigados en los sillones, miraban la televisión antes de dormir, sumidos en un silencio habitual, pero que le había estado picando en la nuca a Kankuro… y a Gaara, que había aprovechado una desaparición de su hermano para abordar el tema de aquel cambio de actitud, pero no se atrevió al notar el gesto serio de Temari, que ni siquiera le prestaba atención al televisor.

—Es oficial, nos quedamos sin helado —anunció Kankuro, cargando tres tazones.

—Nos serviste el galón entero —murmuró Gaara, mirando su desbordante porción.

—Gracias —murmuró Temari, tomando su tazón.

Kankuro exhaló y se sentó en el sillón, notando la actitud apagada de su hermana, había esperado un regaño. Miró hacia el televisor y meditó unos momentos, con la helada cuchara sobre la lengua.

—¿Cuándo nos vas a presentar a tu novio? —preguntó, bromeando.

Gaara miró su plato con insistencia, temiendo encontrarse con la mirada molesta de Temari.

Los ojos de Temari se movieron apenas un poco, pero jamás le miraron. Aparentando ver la televisión, el tazón con helado se mantuvo en su mano y la cuchara descansó entre sus dedos por demasiado tiempo.

Kankuro ignoró aquello, inocentemente, al volver la mirada a su teléfono; pero Gaara lo notó.

 _Solo será un café._

Apenas había pasado una semana del día en que Samui decidiera, de una manera extraña y poco contundente, que lo que tenían había terminado... y, deliberadamente, no había pensado en ello luego de sumirse en aquella lúgubre sensación al mirar la puerta cerrada de su oficina; la confusión le había nublado el entendimiento, así que la realidad no le había golpeado en aquel momento, pero se mantenía en las sombras y a veces parecía picarle en la nuca con una barita, pero nunca se permitía pensar en ello.

No pensaba en nada, realmente, y cuándo lo hacía, de alguna manera su cerebro lo olvidaba y le dejaba varada y con una sensación de inseguridad molesta y casi permanente.

Miró a Kankuro durante unos segundos, sin prestar atención realmente, sin estar completamente presente en aquella habitación; el tazón con helado seguía acunado en sus manos, la cuchara había vuelto a descansar dentro en algún momento de sus meditaciones. Parpadeó y alcanzó a notar la mirada verde que volvía inmediatamente al frente. En un momento de reconocimiento, parpadeó y bajó la mirada, el helado estaba derretido, casi sin forma.

Observó el brillo de la cerámica en silencio y contuvo el aliento al sentir el dolor del golpe, que no pudo ignorar por más tiempo.

—Voy a dormir —murmuró al ponerse en pie.

Arrojó el remoto sobre el sillón y escuchó a Kankuro reír emocionado al ganarle el control al pelirrojo.

El tazón cayó con fuerza dentro del fregadero y observó los trozos de cerámica rotos, entre los restos de helado derretido, que se extendía lentamente hacia el resumidero. Apretó las manos con fuerza, sintiendo sus nudillos doler al presionarse contra el metal que no cedería.

* * *

 _Martes, 07 de abril de 2020_


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

 **.**

El sonido de sus pasos, crujiendo sobre el hielo, la ayudó a alejar su mente de lo que había estado repasando sin descanso. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando Atsui le anunció que aquel parecía ser el lugar perfecto y, sin dejar pasar más tiempo, acomodaron sus banquillos, dejaron sus mochilas en el suelo y se prepararon para quebrar el hielo y hacer un orificio de buen tamaño. Discutieron, quizá demasiado tiempo, el tamaño y el método adecuado para el agujero y cuando estuvieron manos a la obra se sumieron en un ajetreado, pero tranquilo, silencio.

Aunque Atsui no era terriblemente hiperactivo, tampoco sabía quedarse callado por demasiado tiempo y la pesca siempre había parecido ser la manera de obligarlo a guardarse sus pensamientos y disfrutarlo. Pasaron las horas sumidos en un silencio casi absoluto, compartiendo bocadillos y tragos de whiskey que los ayudaban a mantener el calor que el hielo bajo ellos y la suave briza gélida les robaba a cada momento.

No pescaron demasiado, pero fue suficiente para la cena de aquella noche. Volvieron antes de que el sol se escondiera, rodeados del sonido de sus pisadas sobre el hielo y la escarcha, con los corazones tranquilos y las mejillas heladas.

Samui observó descaradamente a su hermano, el rostro estaba refundido debajo de capas y capas de abrigo, las mejillas eran apenas una línea de piel sonrosada que asomaba entre la bufanda y la visera que le protegía los ojos del frío.

—¿Mi belleza te cautiva?

Rio, con su risa desganada, y volvió la mirada al frente. —¿Qué haces aquí?

Le había sorprendido, al hablar con él mientras planeaba su huida, saber que el muchacho se encontraba refundido en el país de la nieve, en el rincón más helado que se le habría podido ocurrir. Pero Atsui no contestó de inmediato y el abrigo no le permitió leer el semblante.

—… tuve una corazonada, algo me decía que debía estar aquí.

Silencio, solo el sonido de sus pasos resonaba.

—… eres raro.

Aquella noche las estrellas brillaban con más fuerza sobre el firmamento. Observó el cielo a través de la ventana, sintiendo el calor de la chimenea, escuchando el crepitar del fuego; sus manos se aferraban a una taza de té que ya estaba tibio.

Recargó la frente el vidrio, sintiendo el frío, y limpió la condensación que volvía a formarse en la superficie y le impedía ver el lago en el que habían pescado, que lucía aún más blanco gracias a la luz de la luna que rebotaba suavemente sobre el hielo. Le había pedido emoción a la vida… y la había recibido pero no de la manera que quería.

Apretó los dientes, negando una sola vez. Era una mujer adulta y madura, ¿por qué había jugado de ese modo con esa chiquilla? ¿Qué había esperado? ¿Que una reciente bisexual, que aún no podía aceptarse, cayera profundamente enamorada de ella? Sonrió con ironía y miró las estrellas.

¿Las estaría mirando ella?

La mano de Atsui sobre su hombro no logró sobresaltarla, pero maldijo internamente no haberle escuchado y no haberse resguardado cuando había tenido la oportunidad.

—Creí que estabas dormido —murmuró.

—Mi cuarto está muy frío.

Se giró a tiempo para sonreírle y lo vio dejarse caer en el sillón frente a la chimenea, observó la nuca en silencio unos momentos, luego volvió la mirada al exterior, a las luces titilantes en la distancia.

—… fría.

—¿Eh?

Lo miró con insistencia, pero el rubio no volvió a hablar, se limitó a mirar fijamente el fuego y recuperar el calor perdido. Con las cejas juntas, miró de nuevo por la ventana, dando al fin un sorbo a la taza de té que mantenía entre sus manos.

—¿Sabes? Me pones las cosas muy difíciles.

—¿De qué hablas? —murmuró, sintiendo un ligero fastidio.

Atsui ya la miraba, recargaba un brazo sobre el sillón.

—Si fuera un hombre, ya habría ido a partirle la cara… pero es una mujer y es aún más joven. Juegas sucio.

—No fue su culpa, idiota.

El muchacho gruñó y volvió a girarse, dándole la espalda una vez más. Sonrió ligeramente y bajó de la ventana, caminó hasta el sillón y se acurrucó a lado de su hermano, que no tardó en frotarle la espalda con una de sus manos. No hubieron más palabras de por medio. Miró el fuego fijamente, sonriendo en momentos por las palabras frustradas de su hermano.

Necesitaba un cierre.

 **.**

La noche se colaba por la ventana, con la tranquilidad de todos los días, pero sin luna debido a las espesas nubes que cubrían el cielo en esos momentos. Temari se removía en la cama, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Dio una última vuelta y, rendida, encendió la lámpara que había sobre su cama y arrastró el libro que descasaba en su mesa de noche, dispuesta a leer hasta recuperar el cansancio.

El sonido de las hojas llenaron la habitación unos momentos y pronto sus ojos encontraron las palabras abandonadas. Leyó en silencio, por un espacio de minutos que se sintió como una hora o un poco más; releía y releía el mismo párrafo, incapaz de absorber las letras, de comprender el texto o de recordar los detalles. Exhalando, bajó el libro, apagó la luz y masajeó sus ojos unos momentos, recordando la perforadora mirada de Karui aquella tarde.

 _Samui ya no está aquí, puedes esperarla todo lo que quieras, pero no la vas a ver._

Abrió los ojos y miró el techo, sentía un extraño nudo en la garganta y náuseas. Respiró profundo, intentando tranquilizar la ansiedad que no le permitía dormir tranquilamente. Giró a un costado y estiró un brazo, tanteó unos momentos hasta alcanzar su teléfono móvil y al ver la hora maldijo.

 _El número que usted marcó no está disponible o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio._

Se frotó el rostro, aquel había sido el resultado de los últimos días… llamadas que jamás conectaban. Quería pensar que se trataba de una coincidencia y no de que Samui hubiese cambiado de número, pero la idea flaqueaba. Navegó en redes sociales, con la esperanza de aburrirse pronto y dormir, su dedo deslizaba por la pantalla de manera mecánica, sus ojos veían imágenes y publicaciones sin parar, sin sentir cansancio, hasta encontrarse con una que la obligó a detenerse y prestar atención.

No la habían etiquetado en la foto y tuvo extremo cuidado de no tocar botones equivocados y descubrirse, no entendía porque estaba estancada en el moderador, pero la observó fijamente, a su mente volvieron vagos recuerdos, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en el rostro sonriente de Samui, que se esforzaba por mantenerla a ella en pie luego de que resbalara. Recordó las risas que le habían debilitado aún más las rodillas y envidió a la Temari que se aferraba a los hombros de aquella Samui.

Se miraban a los ojos, ignorando por completo la cámara que las capturaría por la eternidad en ese momento.

Un suspiro que escapó entrecortado de sus labios la tomó por sorpresa, y entonces fue consciente de las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus sienes. Todas esas sensaciones que la habían sofocado los últimos días tuvieron sentido de pronto; esa desesperación por llegar a casa y el vacío al estar en ella, no se debían al cansancio... se debían a la ausencia que había ignorado deliberadamente, en un desesperado intento por fingir que todo estaba en perfecto orden.

No quería desmoronarse y había fracasado estrepitosamente al ver esa foto tan inocente, al recordar el beso fallido que intentaran darse después por las risas que volvían.

Sus brazos quisieron rodear los hombros que hacía días no sentían, sus manos quisieron aferrarse a las mejillas que ya no acariciaban... y sus dedos ansiaban entrelazarse con aquellos ausentes.

Por fin entendía a lo que la gente se refería al decir sentirse incompleta.

Apretó las manos contra su pecho y los párpados con fuerza, mientras callaba un descontrolado sollozo con la almohada. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? ¿Por qué se había aferrado todo ese tiempo a ignorarse a sí misma? A ignorarla a ella.

La extrañaba.

—¿Temari?

Abrió los ojos y miró la pared, sin poder hablar. La puerta se abrió lentamente, pero Gaara no cruzó el umbral.

—¿Estás llorando?

Negó una sola vez y carraspeó. —No... tuve un mal sueño.

—¿Estas bien?

Se limpió las lágrimas de manera disimulada y fingió que bostezaba al sentarse y girarse para darle la cara a Gaara. Intentó sonreír.

—… estoy bien.

—¿Segura?

 _¿Estás segura? Juraría..._

Las lágrimas volvieron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, pero confió en la oscuridad y volvió a asentir.

 _¿Estás segura?_

—¿Te desperté?

Gaara sacudió la cabeza, dando un paso hacia atrás. —Insomnio.

La puerta se cerró y tomó el teléfono entre sus manos de nuevo.

 _El número que usted marcó no está disponible o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio._

* * *

 _Viernes, 10 de abril de 2020_


	27. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27**

 **.**

El ajetreo en la cocina logró despertar a Kankuro, que no tardó en asomar su despeinada cabecilla en la cocina, para mirar el revuelo ahí dentro. Temari movía los trastos dentro de los compartimientos, buscando desesperada la tapa de alguno, pues la voy intentar colocar tres tapas diferentes a algo que descansaba sobre la mesa.

Gaara la observaba tranquilo, desde la mesa que la hacía normalmente de comedor, escuchándola hablar y hablar. Se sentó junto al pelirrojo y robó uno de los panqueques que descansaban en un plato, aparte, comiéndolo distraído, intento prestar atención a lo que se estaba hablando, pero seguía confundido por el sueño.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A la lluvia —se quejó —, intenté rechazarlo… no hay nadie más.

Apretó ligeramente los labios, pero decidió no comentar al respecto, lo más probable era que Temari se hubiese empeñado en realizar todos los viajes diplomáticos al no confiar en la mayoría de los licenciados.

—¿Y cuándo regresas?

—Pues espero que sea hoy… algo tarde —exhaló Temari, guardando los contenedores en el congelador —, sino ya será hasta pasado mañana por la noche, probablemente.

La portezuela del congelador se cerró, casi dando un respingo, y Temari se puso las manos en la cintura y los miró a ambos, ligeramente sonriente. Asintió una sola vez y le despeinó los cabellos a ambos, a modo de despedida, luego señaló a Kankuro y su gesto se volvió un poco amenazador.

—¡Compórtate!

Luego de eso, salió de la cocina y tomó el equipaje que la esperaba junto a la puerta, gritó una última despedida y dejó la casa, que pronto se sumió en el silencio habitual de la mañana. Se detuvo junto a la rejilla en la entrada y esperó el taxi que la llevaría al aeropuerto, pegada a la pared, mirando fijamente su teléfono móvil.

 _El número que usted marcó no está disponible o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio._

 **.**

Caminó sobre el lago, tirando de un trineo que no le serviría de mucho. El ruido del hielo y la escarcha crujiendo bajo sus pies y el ligero siseo que hacían las cuchillas del trineo habían logrado devolverle la calma que había perdido aquella mañana.

La neblina se había adueñado del sitio, dándole un aura de pueblo abandonado que extrañamente le había fascinado, las luces que se mantenían encendidas en las cabañas alrededor del lago parecían flotar dentro de aquella condensación ligeramente densa, si tuviera una imaginación más activa aquello habría sido aún mejor… suponía.

Miró su teléfono móvil y, a pesar de saber que el frío de aquel lugar podría averiar el aparato o entorpecer el funcionamiento, estiró el brazo, pendiente siempre de las barrillas del servicio de la telefonía que habían sido inexistentes los últimos tres días. Entrecerró ligeramente los ojos al ver un parpadeo y se movió, buscando la señal, pero un paso en falso y resbaló, golpeándose la espalda contra el duro hielo.

—Ay, ay…

Giró, quedando de costado, sintiendo el dolor que la recorría e incapacitaba por esos momentos, no pudo evitar intentar frotar su espalda, pero el grosor de su ropa interfería con todos sus movimientos. Rendida, levantó la mano, buscando señal aún, pero la dejó caer pronto y miró su teléfono móvil, casi desolada, y tardó unos segundos en comprender que ahí abajo tenía un poco de señal.

Movió sus dedos rápidamente por la pantalla, buscando el contacto de Temari, pero perdió la señal antes de que conectara.

Gruñendo, se levantó del suelo y volvió a la cabaña, malhumorada, adolorida y deseando no haber traído consigo el estúpido trineo que ahora pesaba más gracias al dolor.

Al entrar a la casa, el olor de la sopa de miso que llevaban desayunando esos días le revolvió el estómago y rechazó su porción con un mal gesto y una palma. Se quitó la ropa de invierno, dejando que la poca escarcha que llevaban se descongelara en el genkan y caminó hacia el sofá que había hecho de cama de Atsui, dejándose caer en él.

—¿Tienes servicio telefónico?

—No, acá no llega nada —se sentó en la mesa y dejó el tazón para Samui a un lado —, tienes que ir a la cabaña del casero si quieres hacer una llamada, tienen un teléfono de esos fijos.

Gruñó y se recargó en el sillón, mirando el techo. Atsui carcajeó entonces.

—¡No seas tímida!

—… no soy tímida —murmuró, omitiendo informar su caída para ahorrarse más risas.—Creo que me iré antes.

—¿Quieres pasar más tiempo en casa?

—No… volveré a Konoha.

Hubo un corto silencio, pero la voz de Atsui resonó pronto, quería preguntarle el porqué, pero sabía la respuesta de antemano.

—… mamá va a desilusionarse mucho.

Samui no contestó, pero caminó hacia la mesa y desayunó, desganada, la sopa de miso que había estado enfriándose.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Atsui la había acompañado hasta la estación de tren, quedándose ahí el tiempo que tardó en llegar su línea y ella en abordar el vagón. Platicaron de cosas que no habían sido muy necesarias, aunque le insistencia porque visitara a su madre no pudo evadirla ni acallara, terminó prometiendo que pronto se daría otro descanso para cumplir su promesa y no romperle más el corazón a esa pobre mujer.

Miró por la ventana al muchacho, que tiritaba de frío y se despedía aún, con un gesto de la mano y, sonriendo apenas, se despidió con la mano una vez más.

El tren comenzó a moverse y aunque Atsui hizo la ridiculez de seguirla, quedó atrás cuando la plancha para abordar se terminó. Se quedó mirando el paisaje invernal luego de eso, recordando el estrecho abrazo de despedida y lo que su hermano le había susurrado al oído; recargó la cabeza en el respaldo y miró sus manos.

 _Quema la herida y sigue adelante o busca una segunda oportunidad, aunque duela de nuevo…_

Miró su teléfono móvil, seguía sin servicio, pero al menos comenzaba a reaccionar y pronto sería capaz de hacer o recibir llamadas.

Acercó el aparato a sus labios y meditó lo situación unos momentos, se recordó que no podía esperar tener mensajes de Temari. Apretó el móvil entre sus manos y miró de nuevo por la ventana, meditando largo y tendido las palabras de Atsui, las conversaciones con Temari, sus propios sentimientos y la situación en general; había comenzado a tener dudas gracias a la distancia, quizá no había estado del todo equivocada al darle la salida a Temari, pues era terriblemente doloroso ver la incomodidad que la embargaba a cada paso que daba cuando estaban juntas, pero esas cosas de dos solían ser más complicadas.

 _No todos somos como tú…_

El sonido de ruido en los altoparlantes la sacaron de su ensimismamiento y se levantó, como impelida por un resorte, cuando comprendió que habían hecho la primera parada y estaban a punto de partir. Tiró con fuerza de su equipaje y pidió que por favor no cerraran las puertas aún, disimulando el rubor provocado por su actitud despistada.

Se disculpó, con las personas más cercanas a ella, incapaz de sonreír.

Recibió el frío de golpe en la cara y miró su teléfono de nuevo, asintió una sola vez al ver las barras de servicio, la señal era débil, pero debía ser suficiente. Oprimió la opción de llamar y acercó el teléfono a sus oídos, pero tras unos eternos tonos, la voz impersonal de la telefonía le anunció que su llamada sería transferida al buzón.

Colgó.

 **.**

Temari se recargó en la silla y exhaló cuando al fin terminaron las negociaciones. Miró a su acompañante, una persona perteneciente a la planta que tenían en el país y que se había encargado de mostrarle las oficinas y transportarla a las tantas juntas que se habían llevado a cabo los últimos tres días. Sonrió ligeramente y golpeó con su índice la carpeta donde se mantenían los contratos recién firmados.

—¿Le gustaría ir a celebrar, Temari-san? —preguntó la mujer, cordial.

Sonrió un poco más y negó. —Disculpa… preferiría ir a casa.

La mujer asintió una sola vez. —Me encargaré entonces.

—Gracias —susurró.

Se relajó en cuanto la puerta se cerró y se llevó la mano al rostro, frotándolo ligeramente, arruinando el maquillaje que ansiaba poder lavarse. Estaba agotada, aquello había sido más tedioso de lo que había imaginado, el último mensaje de Gaara la tenía ligeramente inquieta y el que Kankuro no le hubiera respondido antes de la última junto no la ayudaba demasiado.

Se quedó en silencio, mirando la nada, y luego tomó su teléfono móvil, viendo la pantalla desesperada, buscando los nombres de sus hermanos entre las notificaciones que había en la pantalla. Leyó la de Kankuro, tranquilizándose pronto al confirmar que todo estaba bien en casa, luego leyó el mensaje de Gaara y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

 _Tu amiga Samui me contactó._

Simple… demasiado vago.

Con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta, siguió descartando notificaciones, encontrándose pronto con la llamada perdida de Samui. Temblando, dejó el teléfono sobre sus piernas y miró la sala de reunión en silencio.

La puerta se abrió y la mujer de momentos antes asomó su cabeza, el teléfono alejado de su rostro y la bocina cubierta con la mano.

—Hay un vuelo que sale en poco más de una hora.

—Cómpralo —ordenó, demasiado tajante, poniéndose en pie y reuniendo sus cosas.

Sus tacones resonaron en la habitación lo que tardó en cruzarla, sonrió a la mujer e hizo una pequeña reverencia, disculpándose por su actitud. Agradecía haber cerrado la cuenta del hotel y llevado el equipaje en el auto.

En el asiento trasero miró su teléfono de nuevo, clavando la mirada en la llamada perdida. Bajó las manos y asintió una sola vez.

* * *

 _Sábado, 18 de abril de 2020_


	28. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28**

 **.**

Gaara solo había respondido a su mensaje inicial, con un escueto "le diré". Se había esforzado por confiar en él a pesar de no conocerlo, pues Naruto había asegurado que era un muchacho de palabra y confiable, con un buen corazón… pero si era justa, Naruto tenía una buena opinión de la gran mayoría. Exhaló y miró sus pies, ese plan no había sido el más brillante, pero tampoco terminante, se enorgullecía de saber que no podría contar sus opciones con los dedos de las manos.

Luego de pasar toda la tarde haciéndose cargo de los asuntos de su negocio y no haber podido contactar a Temari, creció en ella la resolución de ir a buscarla a casa, aunque quizá aquello solo empeorara la situación. Todo el caminó se concentró demasiado en las cabecillas doradas que avistaba aquí y allá, no tardó en sentirse estúpida, pero tampoco pudo luchar contra los impulsos. Aparcó el auto frente a la casa y la observó unos momentos, como intimidada por los secretos de una vida normal que había ahí dentro.

Bajó del auto y caminó hacia la puerta, tocando el timbre, la puerta tardó un poco en abrirse y una cabecilla roja y brillante asomó apenas.

—¿Sí?

—Soy Samui, estoy buscando a Temari.

Gaara salió entonces, no cruzó hacia la verja. —Temari no está.

—¿En verdad? —inquirió, desconfiada —. ¿Quién eres?

—Gaara.

Asintió, sin saber cómo explicar las cosas —. Tuve una discusión con tu hermana, es probable te haya dicho que me despaches, pero en verdad necesito hablar con ella.

Imitó el asentimiento de momentos antes y caminó hacia la verja —. Puedes esperarla adentro, si quieres —dijo, quitando el seguro y abriendo la puerta, cediéndole el paso —, pero no te aseguro que vuelva pronto.

—¿Está en la oficina?

—No, estaba de viaje, llega hoy.

Miró fijamente al muchacho, luego su teléfono móvil, que no había podido contactar con Temari desde hacía un par de horas. Asintió al mirar a Gaara una vez más, murmuró algo de quedarse solo un rato, con la esperanza de quizá poder ofrecerse como transporte de la rubia llegado el momento.

 **.**

La punta de su zapato no dejó de golpear el suelo todo lo que la maldita banda tardó en dar vueltas, mostrando cada vez equipaje recién descargado, pero no el suyo. Se llevó el teléfono al oído y siguió esperando su maleta, escuchando el tono unos momentos… todo parecía ir sumamente rápido o esa maldita banda era demasiado lenta.

—Hola —saludó la voz de Gaara.

—¿Viste mi mensaje?

—Sí. Tu amiga estuvo aquí.

El aliento se le escapó y sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza, casi mareándola —. ¿Ya se fue? ¿No dijo a dónde iba?

Sonrió antes de escuchar la respuesta, Gaara no se inmiscuía y Samui no comunicaba su vida a extraños; asintió al escuchar la negativa y caminó entre las personas al divisar su equipaje.

—… todavía tengo algo que hacer —dijo, tomando la maleta y siguiendo la fila de gente —, volveré un poco más tarde.

—Son las diez de la noche.

—Ya sé, ya sé, pero es importante. Cierren bien las puertas, tengo mis llaves… ¿Gaara?

—Está bien.

—Gracias.

Colgó la llamada y echó un vistazo al filtro, había al menos quince personas delante de ella y ni una sola manera de acelerar las revisiones de aduana. Resopló y observó su reloj de pulso, con algo de suerte Samui estaría en casa en esos momentos, sino, siempre podría contar con Karui, a pesar de su mal talante.

Una vez pasó el filtró, dejó el aeropuerto detrás, subiéndose al primer taxi que encontró. Miró la ciudad con ansiedad, ignorando cada una de las luces, todos los autos y edificios, los rostros que veía de pronto al otro lado del cristal. Casi contó cada minuto que pasaba, incapaz de mantener la mirada alejada del reloj, siempre pendiente el teléfono que no había sonado una sola vez luego de que finalizara su llamada con el pelirrojo.

No se atrevió a llamar a Samui.

—Gracias.

Observó el taxi alejarse y caminó lentamente por la acera, hasta llegar a la casa de Samui. La oscuridad le dio la bienvenida y dejó caer los hombros al notar la ausencia del vehículo en la cochera; pateó el suelo, suavemente, y sacó su teléfono del bolso, llamando de una vez por todas a la mujer.

Escuchó el timbre en silencio y juntó las cejas.

—¿No piensas colgar?

Bajó el móvil y miró detrás de ella, el rostro de Samui era iluminado por la luz de su móvil, el sonido del timbre seguía escuchándose. Cortó la llamada y se giró, perdiendo las palabras de pronto. Había desesperado todo el tiempo, consciente de lo tarde que se hacía, temiendo que perdiera la oportunidad de ese día, temiendo que quizá fuera la única. Había esperado encontrarla en casa… pero no de ese modo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —se adelantó, con las llaves en la mano, para abrir la puerta.

Temari temblaba, pero no pudo evitar moverse y tomar a Samui por el brazo, impidiéndole esconderse dentro de su casa.

—Podemos hablar adentro —murmuró.

Se miraron a los ojos y Temari la soltó de pronto, como si le quemara —. Eh… lo siento —tartamudeó, dándose cuenta del desastre. —No vi… no estaba poniendo atención, eh…

Samui asentía, frotándose el brazo. Sin perder un segundo, Temari se acuclilló para levantar el bolso y la maleta que había soltado, rogando porque su cuerpo no temblara de manera evidente, con la mente en blanco de pronto, sus ideas desaparecidas, sus intenciones gritando por algo de acción, que se había escapado.

—Estuviste en mi casa —dijo de pronto, con un tono que parecía más una queja.

Samui asintió, abriendo la verja y cediéndole el paso —. También en el aeropuerto, pero no me viste.

—¿Qué?

Samui no contestó, pero señaló hacia la casa con una mano, insistiendo. Vio a Temari pasar, silenciosa, con las cejas ligeramente juntas. Cerró la puerta, girando la llave una sola vez, y caminó hacia la entrada.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Justo vengo de —se interrumpió al comprender que eso no era lo que le habían preguntado —… Bien, bien... gracias. ¿Y tú?

—Bien —sonrió ligeramente, para ocultar el asco que su propia pasividad le provocaba.

Las llaves dejaron de sonar al abrir la puerta y Samui estiró la mano para encender la luz, se descalzó y al girarse le sorprendió que Temari siguiera plantada cerca de la verja. Apretó los puños, sin encontrar el valor para hablar, algo en la distancia que había mantenido Temari le había robado la seguridad. Repasaba en silencio sus meditaciones, pues en ese momento, menos que nunca, quería dar lugar a malos entendidos.

—¡Perdóname!

Las palabras resonaron, haciendo un extraño eco que no las rodeaba realmente y que nadie escuchaba, pero se sintieron demasiado conscientes de miradas, que no existían.

—¡Te quiero!

Samui miró fijamente frente a ella, Temari tembló al no ver reaccionar alguna.

—Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte... ni siquiera sé qué decir, temo que todo lo que he pensado parecen excusas —admitió —. No estaba jugando con tus sentimientos, aunque el resultado final pareciera ese... lo siento.

Asintió, daría lo mismo que lo hiciera después o que lo hubiese hecho antes. Miró fijamente a Temari, no se retorcía las manos, ni alejaba la mirada para clavarla en el suelo, y aunque su cuerpo no se movía, podía percibir el temblor que estaba controlando.

—¿Te está afectando?

—¡No me estoy disculpando porque me esté afectando, pero sí me está afectando! —exclamó, dando un par de pasos y deteniéndose antes de acortar toda distancia. Perdiendo la explosiva agresividad de momentos antes, dejó caer los hombros —. No te mereces lo que te hice sentir… no estoy haciendo esto por lástima, he pensado demasiado estos días, fui una idiota.

Asintió una sola vez, frotándose un hombro y mirando el suelo —… no creo que seas una idiota —admitió, en voz baja.

—Samui, lo siento en verdad. Sé que te esforzaste por normalizar la situación, pero yo… yo no estaba poniendo de mi parte —admitió al fin, mirando las luces en el techo —… tenía miedo.

La mirada azul se levantó de nuevo, mirando fijamente a Temari, que seguía en esos momentos miraba las pocas estrellas que había sobre ellas y parecía no aceptar aun lo que sus labios acaban de pronunciar. Los pasos tranquilos de alguien, en alguna acera, le llegaron lejanos como ecos normales de la noche.

 _No todos somos como tú, algunos tenemos miedo._

Temari no había escuchado la única interacción de Samui en todo su monólogo, no escuchaba nada, su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza en sus oídos… en algún punto se sintió mareada. Exhaló su nerviosismo, aunque no pudo deshacerse por completo de él, y al bajar la mirada todos sus sentimientos se transformaron en incredulidad y fastidio al ver que los labios de Samui se curvaban en una sonrisa. La risa desganada, que había extrañado, le llenó los oídos.

Separó los labios, indignada. —¿Te estás burlando de mí?

—Perdón —se disculpó, sin poder dejar de reír. —No me estoy burlando... perdón.

La incredulidad no escapó de sus gestos, pero la molestia comenzaba a mostrarse en ellos. Samui tuvo que mirar a otro lado para poder dejar de reír.

—¿De qué te ríes?

La miró entonces, un poco más tranquila, pero la risa volvió a atacarla. Temari parecía erizarse como un gato, por la indignación.

—Ya me estoy riendo de tu cara —admitió, cubriendo la risa silenciosa con una mano.

—¿Y antes?

Negó y se encogió de hombros —… ¡no lo sé!

Se quedaron sin palabras, aunque Samui no pudo deshacerse de la sonrisa, Temari perdió por completo el fastidio que había sentido al ver las lágrimas que la mujer se empeñaba por contener. Dejó caer las manos, que se habían apretado contra su cintura en algún punto, y recibió el cuerpo de Samui, que acortó la distancia entre ellas para poder abrazarla con fuerza. No perdió el tiempo y la rodeó con sus brazos, fundiéndose en aquel abrazo, sintiendo todos sus miedos desaparecer, sintiendo su cuerpo descansar luego de añorar aquel contacto las últimas dos semanas.

Se alejó apenas, para limpiarse las lágrimas, sintiendo las manos de Samui sobre sus hombros, e ignorando a la única persona que en ese momento pasaba por ahí, sin importarle que pudiera mirarlas, tomó a Samui por las mejillas, besándola con el poco descaro que cabía y toda la necesidad de los últimos días.

* * *

Lo único que detesto del encierro, es que le falla el controlador del wifi a mi computadora y ahora estoy encerrada y solo tengo descargadas "Over the garden wall" y "Boku dake ga inai machi".

 _Sábado, 25 de abril de 2020_


	29. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29**

 **.**

La sorpresa inicial de Samui no pasó desapercibida ante Temari, y cuando se separaron apenas tuvo la fuerza para mantenerse en pie. Miró a Samui a los ojos, ya no se reía y su gesto había perdido la corta incredulidad. Se miraron fijamente, en silencio, hasta que Samui se llevó la mano al cuello y frotó unos momentos, desviando la mirada.

—Las cosas no se van a solucionar porque me diste un beso…

Exhaló y asintió. —Lo sé.

—… tus actitudes no van a cambiar de un día para otro, solo porque al fin aceptaste que tienes miedo.

Se quedó en silencio y los ojos azules volvieron a posarse sobre ella. No lucía cansada, abatida o desinteresada… ni siquiera había rastros de decepción, aun así dudó poder volver a tocarla.

—¿Qué tienes en mente ahora? —preguntó, caminado hacia la puerta.

—¿A qué te refieres? —murmuró, sin moverse de su sitio.

El tintineo de las llaves llenó el silencio que las habría envuelto en esos momentos. La puerta se abrió con un ligero rechinido y Samui se giró apenas lo suficiente para mirar a Temari e invitarla a pasar.

—¿Qué va a cambiar? —explicó, cerrando la puerta.

Cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, agachando ligeramente la cabeza; guardó silencio unos momentos.

—No soy ridícula y melosa, no voy a pagar multas por colgar una pancarta en la estatua de Hashirama en la cual le diga al mundo que te amo… pero pienso hablar con mis hermanos mañana —añadió, ignorando que Samui estaba a punto de interrumpirla para pedirle una garantía. —Me voy a esforzar, Samui.

Los ojos verdes la miraron entonces, llenos de decisión. No pudo evitar sonreír, fue un gesto débil, que no demostraba la sorpresa que aquello le había provocado; asintió una sola vez y bajó la mirada, sacudiendo la sensación de haber forzado aquella decisión al sentir la mano de Temari en su brazo.

Estrechó la mano al sentir los dedos escurrirse por su palma y tiró de Temari para abrazarla con fuerza, sintiéndola segura entre sus brazos por primera vez. Enterró su rostro en el cuello, dejando fluir las lágrimas contra las que luchó unos segundos sin poder detenerlas; aquellas sensaciones acalladas por meses escurrieron por sus mejillas, empapando la piel de Temari, en silencio. Dejó que las manos trémulas la alejaran con suavidad y sonrió cuando los dedos le limpiaron las mejillas empapadas. Miró la dulzura que reflejaban los ojos verdes, ignorando por completo la que brillaba en su propio rostro, acarició el mentón y los labios, suavemente, antes de besarlos.

Quería agradecerle, pero las palabras no salían de sus labios.

—Te quiero —susurró Temari, escondiéndose en el cuello.

—… y yo a ti.

Se perdieron en la otra, tocando partes de piel que no habían tocado antes, revisitando cada centímetro descubierto en las ocasiones anteriores. Con la ropa que cayó silenciosamente al suelo se deshicieron del miedo y el tiempo perdido. Por sus besos escapó todo el cariño guardado en los días de tristeza, con cada suspiro vaciaron sus corazones llenos de incertidumbre, reemplazando aquel mal sabor, recobrando el espíritu la calidez.

Se hundieron en profundidades que no se habían atrevido a explorar antes, encontrando en la oscuridad una sensación de pertenencia y tranquilidad que ansiaban.

Los ojos verdes se clavaron en la ventana, pudo sentir las reverberaciones, de aquella luz que parecía tan lejana, en el cuerpo. Se aferró a la espalda, clavado las uñas sobre los hombros, apretando el cuerpo de Samui contra el suyo. Exhaló una última vez, dejando escapar un sonido ligeramente ahogado.

Samui se acomodó sobre el pecho desnudo de Temari y le contempló en silencio, escuchando los latidos de un corazón que comenzaba a tranquilizarse. Sonriendo, acarició lentamente el rostro, deteniéndose en la punta de la nariz, antes de bajar hacia la barbilla. Había olvidado lo linda que era al dormir… aunque quizá en esos momentos no durmiera realmente.

—Temari… —murmuró, dando un beso sobre la piel húmeda, sonriendo al ver el pequeño brillo sobre los ojos al abrirse.

—¿Soy tu novia? —susurró Temari, mirando la oscuridad que las envolvía.

Sonrió ampliamente, acomodándose para quedar a la misma altura de la muchacha, cuyos ojos verdes no dudaron en mirarla fijamente. Quitó el flequillo que se pegaba al rostro que adoraba y besó uno de los mechones, luego volvió a mirarla, asintiendo una sola vez.

—… eres mi novia, ¿podrás vivir con eso?

—… viviré con eso —murmuró, apretando ligeramente los labios, pero cediendo a la sonrisa de chiquilla enamorada que se extendió sobre ellos.

* * *

 **n_n**

Este es el último capítulo ;-;

Gracias por haberle dado la oportunidad a esto, sé que no es una historia popular o llamativa, pero a esas personas que se han asomado por los comentarios o los favoritos, de todo corazón muchísimas gracias por el apoyo. Espero les haya gustado leer esto, tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo.

 _Domingo, 10 de mayo de 2020_


End file.
